


Mr. Jefferson's New Secretary

by OnTheWingsOfFandoms



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bottom Alexander Hamilton, Clothing Kink, Daddy Kink, Depending on where you live, Edited, Hercules loves fashion, I am impatient, I edited the links now, I shouldn't be allowed to tag like this, I'm done messing around now, If I missed on please let me know, James Madison actually gets along with Hamilton, Jefferson family - Freeform, M/M, New Jersey, Polyvore you'll be missed, Praise Kink, RIP Polyvore, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Some Swearing, Strangers to Lovers, Thomas Jefferson is a jerk at first, Top Thomas Jefferson, Underage Drinking, because once I start doing something new I lack self control, but i like it, eventually, kind of, polyvore links are used, will update tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheWingsOfFandoms/pseuds/OnTheWingsOfFandoms
Summary: Alexander Hamilton needed a job for the summer, but who would have guessed that a reluctant day at the water park would get him a job under none other than the rich Peter Jefferson, well, the job has some perks already. His son is awfully attractive, after all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this sitting on my laptop for a while and finally decided to post it! I hope everyone who reads it enjoys!

Alexander Hamilton hated waterparks. The loud noise of water being moved and winding down reminded him of a terrible storm and storms reminded him of the hurricane that destroyed his home two years ago. And yet, here he was, standing on the other side of a gate waiting for his friends John and Hercules to come down a giant monster of a water slide. The park was colorful and full of screams of joy and excitement, children begging to ride the same ride over and over again, parents obviously exhausted, but reluctantly saying yes anyways. It wasn’t so bad until a sound erupted that stood out from all the other noises, it was a bone chilling scream from a child. Alex glanced over and saw a girl flailing in the deep end of one of the large tube slides next to him. She was obviously in distress and her screams were definitely going to make it easier for water to flood into her airways. There was no hesitation, no questioning what he needed to do Alexander sprang over and dived into the water. The child was no older than eight which made it easy to haul her out of the water despite all the kicking and slinging arms. She was still very much so conscience so a few pats on the back had her coughing out most of the chlorinated water she had let in.

 

“Anna!” The horrified shriek came from an older woman, probably her mother who dropped beside the child as Alex stood back up, her large family (assumably) moved all around her in obvious concern and relief.

 

“Alexander did you see us?! That was fu- oh…” Hercules began to slow down as he and John, who were both drenched walked over to him, “what happened?”

 

“A kid’s floaty thingy went too far into the deep end she was drowning, or at least would have been, so I jumped in and got her,” he quickly explained, “I didn’t get you guys on video...sorry.”

 

“Alex, you saved a little girl, s’more important than getting us on video on a ride,” John assured him.

 

“You can always get on it again?”

 

“I’m not waiting in that line again,” Hercules let out a deep laugh, “let’s get some food, yeah?”

 

“Su-”

 

“Daddy, that’s him, he saved me!”

 

Alexander’s eyes widened as he had been just about to walk away when he felt about twenty eyes were on him and he turned slowly to be met with the face of an older gentleman.

 

“You saved my little girl,” he wasn’t asking, but Alexander nodded anyways, “thank you, I don’t know how to wait-” He reached back to pull out his wallet and Alexander was sputtering to stop him, but Hercules elbowed him.

“It’s rude not to accept, and besides you need it, didn’t you say Washington can’t give you a job until the fall?”

 

Alexander was one of those people that usually didn’t mind getting money for things, but it felt weird accepting it for saving a child’s life, he shook Hercules off, “sir, I was only doing what anyone capable of swimming and close enough would- or should do, you don’t owe me anyth-”

 

“Hamilton!”

 

“Mulligan.”

 

“Mulligan? Did you say Mulligan?”

 

“Ah...yes, sir.”

 

“Peter. Peter Jefferson.”

 

“Oh, sir! I did not expect to meet you at a place so... informal.”

John, Alexander, and most of the man’s family shared in a moment of confusion,

“I make his employees uniforms.”

 

“Yes, my wife, adores the new ones for the summer you made.”

 

“Oh, I see, yes, I truly do! They’re so nice, very vibrant,” his wife confirmed.

 

“Thank you, I do my best.”

 

“And you are the best as a result, ah, yes, is he then, an acquaintance of yours?” He gestured to Alexander.

 

“A friend of mine, yes.”

 

“I see...and you’re sure you wouldn’t like the money?”

 

Alexander thought to himself, _I’d love it_ but reluctantly shook his head, “it wouldn’t feel right to do so, sir.”

 

“Oh, but please, there must be something, he saved our daughter after all, you mentioned being hired for a job...perhaps an offer, dear?”

 

“Ah...yes, my family owns a small estate in Jersey, we’ll be staying there in intervals throughout the summer, I’m not sure how you would take to it, but there’s an open secretarial position.”

 

“Alexander is a great secretary! He helps the history department chair all the time with stuff.”

“He would do a great job, sir, I can vouch for that.”

 

Alexander Hamilton counted the things he hated and for a brief moment, he was also contemplating adding his two best friends to that list.

 

“Then the job is yours, I will forward the information to Mr. Mulligan and he can give it to you until I have all of your proper contact information, if that’s fine.”

“Th-”

 

“It’s one hundred percent fine.”

 

Alex glanced at the ground before shaking his head and accepting the position, “thank you, sir.”

 

“Anna,” the woman lightly tapped the shivering girl on the shoulder.

 

A little girl with bright eyes came up to him and beamed up at him, “thank you for saving my life, Mr...Mr….”

 

“Hmailton.”

 

Her face curled before he amended, “Alex.”

 

“Alex!”

 

The family began to head off and Alexander turned on his friends.

 

“What the actual fu-”

 

“You probably got me a raise, Alexander, this is a shot for the both of us, and I’m begging you, don’t throw it away.”

 

“How?”

 

“Mrs. Jefferson likes the uniforms I made, imagine if she wore a dress I made? Oh, the publicity!”

 

“This family’s pretty big shit, I’m guessing?”

 

“Alexander, they’re one of the most wealthy families in the country.”

 

“You’re kidding...right?”

 

“I’m not, really, they own a shit ton of land down south.”

 

Alexander sighed and shook his head, when he said he wanted a job, he meant something small like a store or restaurant, even a small hotel in New York, but nope leave it to him to get hired by some crazy rich family from the south.

 

After that ordeal the three friends decided to get the food they had intended to before meeting the Jefferson family, but Alexander was sidetracked. He had picked up odd end jobs since he was twelve years old, but he almost always hated the ones that involved working directly under the rich the most. He sighed and decided there was no use in thinking about the worst, there were exceptions to everything, right?

 

~One Week Later, June~

 

As soon as Hercules got the email from Peter Jefferson, he practically plowed down Alexander's small apartment door.

He gave him a printout of the email, and then began to take measurements (without giving a reason to Hamilton himself).

 

“You start work in Glassboro, two weeks from now, place is nice, got a nice university town if you have stuff you need to work on and our student passes will work there, it's a lot of forest so make sure you pack bug spray, don't worry about packing clothes, I've got you covered on that.”

 

“I'm sorry, what-”

 

Hercules was already out the door and Alexander Hamilton was just as confused as he had ever been.

He sighed and figured he might as well have gotten a move on packing and began tossing in things like lotion, cologne, deodorant, underwear, and a ton of notepads and books to keep him preoccupied.

In the following days he really didn't know what to do with himself. The Schuyler family was off in Europe until the next semester, so Hamilton would wait until they had a spare moment or were awake at the same time he was to Skype them. Not surprising since she knows a lot of people, Angelica said she knew Thomas Jefferson, the uncertain thing is she began to laugh when Alexander spoke about working for his father.

It seemed like it was all coming too fast, it felt like just yesterday Alexander was badgering Washington about some new idea for a class in the history department.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

_“Who's going to teach that, Hamilton?”_

 

_“Once I've gotten my degree-”_

 

_“We'll cross that bridge once we get there, alright?”_

 

_“Yes, sir.”_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alexander smiled at the memory as he floated around his room before being pulled away by the sound of his door opening.

 

“It's us!” Hercules shouted as he and John walked in, “I have something for you.”

 

“I'm just here to watch you start snapping, honestly,” John laughed.

 

“Why would I- Hercules, no.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I said no.”

 

“I said yes. It's already done, all made especially for you, so it would be a waste of my genius to-”

 

“Hercules, I don't understand, Mrs. Jefferson loved your clothing, why didn't you just mention you also make fashion clothing, you know I'm not a model or anything, right?”

 

“That would be too obvious, and besides you may not be a model, but people will think you are if you are dressed like this,” Hercules pleaded with him.

 

Alexander shook his head. In the tailor’s arms, he held a navy suitcase with a red and white stripe going down its center and a matching carry on bag. Alex opened it and revealed a ton of outfits and even underwear. There was an even smaller matching bag that John was putting his other stuff in from the old black bag he had usually carried around, it was more like a messenger bag, but a really high fashion messenger bag.

 

“Come on, Alexander, I never ask you for anything, just this one little thing for a friend who would do anything for you, in fact I-”

 

“I'll use the bag and wear the clothes, Hercules.”

 

“You are the best, Hamilton.”

 

John looked over at the bag, “Hercules, if Mrs. Jefferson starts wearing your stuff, exactly what is the desired outcome you're aiming for?”

“I want to start my fashion empire, everyone will be dressed in H dot Mulligan,” Hercules’ eyes became starry, they always did when he was so happily excited.

 

“Okay, well, I leave tomorrow, so is there anything you need to tell me about this stuff? Like do I need to pull the zipper a certain way, or-”

 

“I have all of your outfits categorized with dividers, if you have a date your clothes are on the left side of the case towards the bottom, casual wear is also on the left, but towards the top, secretary clothing is in the center since I figured that's what you'll wear the most, jackets and sweaters are on the bottom right, special occasion stuff is at the top right,” Hercules looked over everything for a moment before continuing, “your underwear is in the hood part of the interior of the case, your name is stitched into all of them so you don't lose them, they all are nice, but in the event you're looking to impress someone, there's some even nicer ones towards the left, actually, yeah, save those for when you think someone other than yourself will be getting a peak-”

 

“Hercules I'm going to be working, not looking for a one night stand or any relationship for that matter.”

 

“Now Alexander, we all know how much of a tomcat you can be,” John laughed, “besides, I heard the men in Jersey are cute, and Jefferson's son was pretty good looking-”

 

“You noticed that too?! God that hair and those eyes had me like-”

 

“Ehem,” Hercules coughed, “if you're gonna fuck my boss’ kid please make sure you don't fuck it up.”

 

“Mulligan!”

 

“Damn, Herc,” John chuckled, “Alex is a big boy he knows not to get involved with his boss’ son, right, Alex?”

 

“Yeah, even I know when to keep my hands off, you have to give me some credit.”

 

“Mm, then, I suppose everything is fine. Did you want to do something for your last night here for a while?”

 

“Uh….movies and order a bunch of food?”

 

“What movie?”

 

“How about the Hangover series? I have a box set.”

 

“YES!”

“You know I can't say no to the Hangover, I'll order the food, you two get the snacks and movie set up.”

 

The night was full of laughing and mini food fights until the three of them crashed on the floor.

When Alexander woke up he saw a note on top of the suit case that read, “ _your outfit for the day is laid out on your bed, call me or John once you get to Jersey, hope you enjoy yourself between all the work. -H.M_ ”

Alex smiled and then went to his bedroom and got ready. Hercules had laid out a simple, but business appropriate outfit. There were dark navy pants with a white pullover shirt that hugged his waist.

He glanced over everything before beginning to head out to catch the early ferry across the river to New Jersey.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finds himself in a new state, so the first thing he does is of course a Wawa run!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you to everyone who left kudos, commented, and bookmarked, it made my morning when I got up and saw it! Some of the links are to regular images I found and honestly I am just realizing how the whole "insert link" thing works, so I am naturally using it like it's going to be taken away from me lol

 

Alexander Hamilton had never truly known how big the state of New Jersey was until he had to travel from the northern tip of it, to its southern region. When he reached Glassboro it was almost noon, but Alex wasn’t expected at the estate until three that day. He figured he might as well get to know the area a bit better. Alex quickly found out something nearly everyone had neglected to mention about Glassboro when they told him how “nice and peaceful” it would be.

 

It was in the middle of nowhere with nothing but people’s homes and a university area that was the only reminder that he wasn’t completely in an untamed forest. He had taken a bus to Rowan’s campus and checked in as a student of Columbia University and was given a pass to enter into the student buildings such as the gym, library, and dining halls. He had only really wanted to have access to the library and dining halls, which were all pretty nice facilities.

 

He then explored a bit more to see which fast food restaurants he’d be able to get to in case of a snack emergency, there was a Taco Bell, which was a personal guilty pleasure of his, so he was happy to see it. Then he found the Holy Grail of stores, there was a [Wawa](http://wbbh.images.worldnow.com/images/7542957_G.jpg).

Alex practically leaped into the store and bought a ton of unnecessary snacks and about ten bottles of lemonade and a giant cup of coffee. Suddenly, he felt like this couldn’t be too bad, there was a Wawa after all, any town sensible to have one of those couldn’t be that bad, right?

 

Alex managed to shove his bag of sweets into his carry on bag and made his way through town to try and find this estate, how hard could that be, right?

 

Alex was lost at two thirty and had absolutely no idea how to get where he was supposed to be in half an hour. Every house seemed to look the same, there were no landmarks that stood out to him, he didn’t know what to do.

 

That is until-

 

“Mr. Alex!” The familiar voice squealed his name, it was none other than Anna Jefferson.

 

“Oh, hi there,” Alex smiled, if she was here some of her family had to be too, so that meant Alex could get an easy way to the estate.

 

“I’m so glad I found you,” she looked at him with big bright eyes of hope, “I was so lost, and couldn’t find my way back to where we’re staying, can you help me get back please? That’s where you’re going right?”

 

Alex nearly hit the ground in exhaustion, “what? How did you get lost where are your parents?”

 

“I saw a really big dog and got scared and ran, it chased me past the big gate and all through the woods- it was like the big bad wolf.”

 

Alex smiled, at least he had a landmark now, “okay, great we can go the way you came then an- wait did the dog bite you?” He had noticed her knee was bleeding and obviously causing her discomfort.

 

“No, I fell when I was running,” she said and looked down at it, “I was really scared.”

 

“I see, well, how about we take care of this before we take you back to your family, yeah?” Alex knew how bad an infection could be with such a bad open wound, so he went into a pharmacy and got gauze, disinfectant, and Neosporin.

 

“This is going to hurt a bit, okay?” he warned her as he began to clean it out, careful to make it as least painful as possible, when he was done she grinned at the finish, “wow, are you a doctor?”

 

“Oh, no… me biology class never got along,” he said with a laugh as he stood up, letting her hold his hand for support as they began to venture back into the forest she had come out from. Alex was surprised to see that it wasn’t long of a walk, after about ten minutes, they reached the gate, which was covered in beautiful flowers and seemed like an entrance to a palace, not some entrance to a New Jersey mansion. Alex had prepared himself for something over the top, but this was something one simply could not prepare for. The was incredible. It seemed like it touched the skies, with pale blue columns and an elegant cream for its primary coloring. There were multiple entrances and it was almost more like a castle than any mere estate. Just as he was taking it all in, he heard another familiar voice.

 

“Anna! Oh honey, we heard you scream, and got so worried, what happened?”

 

Mrs. Jefferson was running from the back of the house, obviously sick with worry, but relief coming to her upon seeing her daughter not just okay, but with Hamilton of all people.

 

“Mr. Alex helped me, I found him after I had run from this scary dog, and he helped me, see?” she stuck out her leg for her mother to inspect the injury hidden by bandages.

 

“Oh, thank you, it seems like you’re always there for her whenever she needs help,” she smiled, “was the cut bad?”

 

Alex didn’t want her to needlessly worry so he shook his head, “it wasn’t that bad, I disinfected it and wrapped it up, but you should change the bandaging and clean it regularly.”

 

“Oh okay, I’ll be sure to tell the nanny that,” Mrs. Jefferson said with a warm smile, “oh, right, come in, I’ll take you to your room myself.”

 

Of course they had a nanny, Alex kept any sarcastic or witty comment to himself though and went on to say, “thank you, I appreciate it.”’

“I love your clothes by the way, they fit you really well,” she smiled and then looked at what he was wearing with more curiosity, “I love how it all matches, not a shade off.”

 

“That’s Hercules for you, he’s a bit of a perfectionist,” Alex said trying not to let how right Hercules had been about Mrs. Jefferson liking his clothes surprise him, or at least not show it.

 

“Mr. Mulligan made that outfit for you?” Her eyes widened in surprise, “I hadn’t known he made regular clothing and not just uniforms.”

 

“He has been trying to branch out lately,” Alex answers smoothly.

 

She just nods as they reach his room, “it’s not the biggest, but I hope it will do.”

 

“I’m sure it will fi-” she opened the door and Alex was faced with a room bigger than both he and Hercules and John’s rooms combined.

This wasn’t the biggest room in his place? The master bedroom had to be size of a sports stadium then, because this was outright incredible. The bed was king sized with a cream bed spread elegant adoring it. There was a matching mahogany furniture set including a side room which apparently led to an office, he even had his own bathroom. This was crazy. 

 

“This is absolutely perfect,” Alex said finally.

 

“Great, there’s a desk with a computer for you to work at, any work that you have to do will be emailed to you at seven in the morning and then anything else that pops up will be sent to you at five, some days you might not have much to do or anything at all, you can do what you will with your downtime,” she spoke with a warm Virginian draw that made his job even more appealing, “our oldest son, Thomas will probably be here the most with his friends James, Lafayette, and Aaron, but they’re all well behaved boys, around your age actually, so you shouldn’t be bothered by them too much. Jane is going to camp here, so she’ll be here until mid August, but our other children are going to camp back in Virginia, so they won’t be running around too much.”

 

Alex was relieved to hear that and momentarily wondered if Thomas’ friends were as attractive as him, sure fucking his boss’ son would be bad idea, but what about his boss’ son’s friends? That was a loophole Alex would like to explore exploiting.

He wasn’t going to tell Mrs. Jefferson that of course and simply, nodded, “I’ll be sure to keep all that in mind and type it up in a document later.”

 

“Oh, you’re fantastic already, you can get your meals in the kitchen and eat in your room or in the small dining room with all of the other estate employees, the family eats in the bigger one with the glass chandelier.

Alex resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and somehow managed to not even change his neutral expression, “well, noted, small dining room, big one is for family.”

 

“Exactly! Well, I’ll let you get settled in now,” she said stepping out of the doorway and then pausing, “that’s a nice bag.”

“Oh, thanks, Herc made it for me…” he then went on to throw in, “he makes a lot of my stuff, he’s a really good friend.”

 

“Mm,” Mrs. Hamilton was obviously an even bigger fan of Hercules Mulligan than she was not even a few minutes ago, “I love his fashion sense. Oh! I better get going now.”

 

“Right, thank you so much.”

 

“You helped Anna twice already with some pretty big things, if anything, thank you Alexander Hamilton.”

 

Alex smiled as he shut the door to his room and sighed, she was nice, sure some of the things she said had rubbed him the wrong way a bit, but she wasn’t doing anything to be outright rude.

 

He called Hercules when he came into his first dilemma.

 

“Ham my man, me and John were getting worried, you’re in Jersey, right?”

 

“Shit, sorry I forgot to call when I got here, but yeah, I am in the estate now, this place is fucking huge by the way, like the three of us could live in just my room alone, I swear,” Alex shook his head as he flopped on to the bed.

 

“Hey! Did you just flop on to something? You better not be in those clothes doing that, if you wrinkle them, so help me G-”

 

“Okay, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, they aren’t wrinkled though, you know I would practically have to go out of my way to wrinkle your clothes.”

 

Hercules hummed from the other side of the line, “So, what did you need.”

 

“I can I take the clothes out or do I have to live out of my suitcase for the summer?”

 

“Call me on video and I’ll direct you in properly putting away your clothes.”

 

Alex switched over to video and began hanging his clothes up, emptying the bag of all of his clothes and leaving only his smaller toiletries in his bag. He dug around and found something else.

 

“Hercules!”

 

“Me and John just want you to be safe.”

 

“I can get my own condoms,” Alex had turned a bright shade of red as he stared down at the box of sexual protection, “I’m grown.”

 

“Yes, but you don’t always think, you just kind of do, and hopefully if you have the condoms already you’ll be less likely to not use them.”

 

Alex sighed and shook his head, “I hate both of you.”

 

“We love you!” John shouted from somewhere in Hercules’ apartment, probably his kitchen rummaging for sweets.

 

“Alright, is that all then?”

 

“Talk to me with your earphones in the phone for a second?”

 

“RUDE!” John said peeking from the kitchen entrance.

 

“Hush,” once Hercules stuck his headphones on Alex began to speak again, “are you gonna tell him?”

 

“Maybe like in a couple days, I was gonna tell him tonight, but… I just can’t.”

 

“Look Herc, you’re both my friends, I think you need to bite the bullet here and just tell him, I’m sure he likes you back.”

 

“I’m still… reluctant”

 

“I know, but hey, just try your best, oh and before I go and forget, Mrs. Jefferson liked my clothes and bag. “

 

Hercules let out a cheer as he they both hung up, Alex chuckled at how happy his friend was.

 

Alex decided not to go get dinner in the house that night and just ate some of what he got from Wawa, he actually had a microfridge in his room, so he remembered next time he got to go to Wawa to downright splurge on fruit salads and breakfast sandwiches.

 

Alex found himself wearing a comfortable set of pajamas, blue knee length shorts, with soft shortsleeve blue top that was stitched with red threading.

His bed was cool and comfortable, his desk had enough space for books and notepads alike, so he really had all he needed right there.

 

When morning came Alex got up and put on his work clothes. They were black pants with an actual bow on the side and a white button down top. Alex knew Hercules was trying to impress Mrs. Jefferson, but did he have to dress like her to do that? He had to admit the clothes were comfortable though and made his butt looked good, so who was he to complain? Alex looked himself over once more before he went down for breakfast, there was only one other employee in the small and rather ordinary dining room.

She introduced herself, “my name is Sally, I’m the nanny.”

 

“Oh, I’m Alexander Hamilton,” he said shaking her hand as she began to make him a plate, “I’m the new secretary.”

 

“Oh, I figured, Anna told me all about you during the bedtime story,” she smiled fondly, “not everyone would have done all that you did with her knee and all, it was really kind.”

 

“Aw,” Alex shook it off, “thank you, but come on, who could ignore that kid when she was in pain? She kind of reminds me of a friend of mine’s younger sister, her name’s Peggy. She’s an adult, but she’s usually tripping or falling somewhere when she’s moving too fast or nervous, I’m used to patching her up, so it really wasn’t anything special.”

 

Sally nodded her head in approval before handing Alex his plate and sitting across from him, “most of the staff already came down and got something quick to eat, others just skipped, and then some go into town, eat whatever is there.”

 

“Oh, okay, so it’s usually pretty empty in here?”

 

“It sure is,” She broke out into a grin, “but I’ll tell you what, it’s nicer that way.”

 

Alex laughed, “I bet it is.”

 

The two ate and got to know each other better after discovering a shared love of coffee.

 

“There’s this coffee that Mr. Jefferson gives all of the staff for Christmas, it’s to die for honey, let me tell you, I have a ton of it because all of the other staff say it’s too strong.”

 

Hamilton gasped, “they believe there is such a thing as a coffee too strong to drink? Never!”

 

“I know!” She swatted his arm and laughed, “I know you just had a cup, but I can run and  go get some, I’m not technically on the clock until seven and it’s only six thirty, so we have time.”

 

“I don’t even know how to say no to another cup of coffee.”

 

She grinned and ran to the staff’s kitchen area to start brewing the coffee. Alex grinned, not only did he have a coffee buddy, but Sally also had a similar time schedule as him, great a new friend, and his first day had hardly begun.

 

“Sally,” a male’s voice Alex did not recognize came from the entryway, “Sally, have you seen my cane? I wanted to show it to Lafayette, he’s coming over by the way,” the voice was owned by someone who was obviously just waking up. Alex did his best not to melt into upon hearing it, as it sent shivers down his spine, “Sally is in the kitchen.”

 

“O- oh,” the man walked forward and sat down at the head of the table, “I can wait until she comes out again then.”

 

Alex quickly recognized him as none other than Mrs. Jefferson’s son, Thomas, Alex swallowed a piece of toast he had been chewing and took a sip of orange juice to make licking his lips seem reasonable. The Virginian raised an eyebrow at him and then turned a look of fake interest onto him.

 

“You’re Hamilton, aren’t you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Thomas Jefferson.”

 

“Mrs. Jefferson told me,” that came out colder than Alex had anticipated, but oh well.

 

“I see,” he tapped his fingers along the lining of the table mat and didn’t say anything until he heard a soft ringing sound which Alex assumed was the doorbell. It was followed by the tall man’s phone ringing, which he answered, “Laf, I’m in the staff dining room, you can either come in or sit in my room. I’m getting my cane,” there was a pause, “it is necessary, I need to show you how nice it looks, and James and Aaron don’t appreciate it the way it properly ought to be,” he said before saying goodbye and hanging up.

 

After a moment Sally came out, “Oh, Thomas, what are you doing in here? What do you need, sir?” Alex was most definitely not going to be calling Thomas Jefferson sir, he was like what, two, maybe three years older than him at most.

 

“My cane please, I know I left it lying around and I want to show Lafayette th-” before he could even finish talking about why he needed it Sally was placing it in his open palm as he had been using his hands as he spoke.

 

“There you are, please be sure to tell Lafayette I said hello.”

 

“Oh, he’s staying for a couple days, you should see him around,” Thomas said as he walked out the door.

 

“A cane?”

 

“He thinks it’s stylish,” she answered with a smile.

 

“I think it’s silly,” Alex admitted as he took the cup of coffee from tray.

 

“So do I, but it’s not my place to tell him that,” she smiled rather fondly, “most of the clothing and accessories he wears are over the top, but to be truthful? He wouldn’t be Thomas Jefferson without being so over the top.

 

Alex laughed aloud, maybe he would get to find out more about what makes Thomas Jefferson, Thomas Jefferson while he was there. He took a sip from his coffee and fell into a caffeine induced state of bliss. He could most certainly get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wawa image because tragically not everyone is familiar with it and I couldn't bring myself to call it just a convenience store, and they say a picture is worth a thousand words haha  
> The estate- this place doesn't exist in Glassboro, but I like middle of nowhere college towns and Jersey gives me an excuse to send Hamilton and Jefferson over the bridge to Philadelphia which is almost always ironically humorous 
> 
> Thanks for all the love! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Alex meets the beautiful French friend of Thomas Jefferson? He gets his hopes up, but little does our friendly neighborhood Hamilton know French is not on his menu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I meant to update yesterday but another story I started took my attention away. Anywho, here is chapter 3, hope everyone enjoys

Alexander found that his work was relatively easy and only a matter of keeping the Jefferson’s schedules in order. They had so many daily activities that it was easy, borderlining repetitive. Alex didn’t even feel like he was doing work, it was more like playing a matching game with an excel spreadsheet. He was done by nine in the morning and decided to go for a walk around the estate’s grounds.

It was ridiculously large, but Alex had to admit the garden was beautiful. There were flowers of almost every color and shade, like a homegrown rainbow.

He met the gardener who seemed odd, but nice enough, his name was Samuel Seabury, they didn’t talk for very long since he was trimming the hedges.

Alex walked around to the back of the yard, where he was not surprised to find a giant pool with a very scenic look to it. He was taking it all in and thinking of reasonable preference for the city when-

 

“Mr. Alex!”

Enter Anna colliding into him like a tiny train without breaks.

“Woah, there keep running that fast and you could hurt yourself, wouldn’t want to hurt your knee anymore, right?”

She let out a squeal of obvious amusement and false fear, “you gotta hide me,” she tugged at his blazer, “he’s coming!”

Alex looked at her in confusion, but let her “hide” behind him nonetheless.

Out from the bushes came a beautiful man who looked something like her older brother, but something about him told Alex it was a different person completely, the French accent he spoke in only confirmed that further.

“Oh, where could Anna have possibly gone?” He then grinned at seeing Alex standing there, “ah… hello there, we were just playing tag.”

“Oh?” Alex looked down and laughed, “you don’t hide in tag, Anna, you gotta outrun whoever’s it.”

“That,” the Frenchman pointed, “is exactly what I have been trying to tell her,” he suddenly hoisted her up over his shoulders, tossing her and catching her with one swooping movement. She was a fit of giggles as she was gently placed back onto her feet.

 

“Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette,” he introduced himself and then upon seeing Alex’s expression immediately went on, “Everyone calls me Lafayette,” he put out his hand.

“Alexander Hamilton,” Alex was prepared for a handshake, but instead Lafayette took his hand to his lips.

“A pleasure to meet you, Monsieur Hamilton.”

 

“Just Alex,” he the scarcest traces of blush had crept up to his face.

 

“You introduced yourself like a prince,” Anna giggled, “does that mean Alex is a princess?” 

 

“No,” Alex quickly said with a laugh, “no, I’m not a princess, but your family stays here for the summer, so you might as well be.”

 

He had been joking, but of course the little girl would believe anyone who told her she was a princess, she let out a gasp of joy, “did you hear that!?” She pulled on Lafayette’s blue shirt, “did you hear? He says I’m a princess! I’m a princess! I don’t have to move to England!”

 

Alex cocked his head to the side, what was this about moving to England?

 

Lafayette answered the unvocalized question, “Thomas told her about how there was still a monarchy in England, and she has sworn she was moving there ever since, possibly her brother’s biggest mistake.”

 

“Aw,” Alex had to laugh, he didn’t like monarchies, but a little kid’s dream and will to move countries to join one was... endearing.

 

“Lafayette- oh…”

 

“Thomas! Thomas!” Anna wrapped herself around her older brother’s legs, “guess what?”

 

“What is it sweet pea?” He asked with a warm smile, dropping down to his knee.

 

“I’m a princess! Mr. Alex said so! I don’t have to leave and go to England anymore,” she looked at him a huge grin of happiness.

 

“Well, I’m glad you don’t have to go to England, I’d miss you an awful lot if you went all the way there,” he ruffled her hair and stood back up.

 

“Yes, oh and my first royal decree is this!” She stood up on one of the small stones and puffed her herself out proudly.

 

The three boys waited patiently to hear her “decree.”

 

“Alex will be a princess too!”

 

“I’m not princess material,” Alex said with a shy laugh. The two taller boys around him had grins which were obviously hiding laughter.

 

“Oh, yes you are, Laf, don’t you think he’s princess material?”

He coughed, torn between helping out Alex and appeasing the little girl, “of course I do! He’s very pretty!”

 

Alex blushed, and looked down, “you know Anna,” maybe a sway in interests could get him somewhere, “there’s something even better than a princess.”

 

She looked up, “a queen?”

 

“Better than that,” Alex said smoothly.

 

Her eyes got wide as she waited for him to tell her what could possibly be better than royalty. Thomas and Lafayette also waited with amused expressions.

 

“A president!”

 

“What!?” She recoiled at the idea, “ew, presidents are old men!”

 

“No,” Alex said with a smile, “well, they don’t have to be. You get to be elected and know the people really like you and you know what?”

 

“What?”

 

“You can wear a princess dress while doing it!”

 

“Really!?”

 

“Really.”

 

Her eyes lit up even brighter if possible, and she scrambled around in a hurried pace, “I have to start my campaign! I’ll be the first president in a princess dress! Alex, you can still be a princess though. Wait until I tell Ms. Sally!”

 

Before any of them could say a single word of opposition, she was scampering away to find her nanny to tell her of the “great news.”

 

“She is certainly full of energy,” Alex laughed as he watched her run off

 

“That is Anna for you,” Lafayette grinned, “but I am afraid she will hold you to your new, ehem, title for the rest of the summer.”

 

Alex groaned, “maybe I can get her to think of me as like the treasurer or something?”

 

Thomas snorted, “good luck with that, _princess_ ,” despite the tease Thomas sent him a short smile, “come on Laf, James will be here soon.”

 

“Oh okay, but wait, Alex, you can come with us, no?”

 

“I don’t want to infringe-”

 

“No infringement at all!” Before Alex could even try to say no again, he was being dragged by his wrist to follow Thomas and Lafayette to the front of the house.

 

“I’ll wait for James by the front gate, I want to show him my cane again to see if he still doesn’t understand the eloquence of it,” Thomas said parting off to head for the front gate.

 

Lafayette nodded with a laugh tugged Alex back into the house to sit on one the sun enclosed porches, “that cane has to be the worst thing he has ever come by.”

 

Alex let out a startled laugh, “did you tell him that?”

 

“Of course not!” Lafayette waved him off, “James and Aaron beat me to it, and someone has to be supportive of his ridiculous choices, no?”

 

“Honestly, my friends and i have never been the types to spare feelings,” Alex thought back to a few memories, “well, rarely.”

 

The Frenchman hummed, “you are the new secretary, yes?”

 

“Yeah, I got offered the job from Mr. Jefferson when-”

 

“You saved Anna, trust me, she has told everyone about the angel who saved her from the pool,” Lafayette smiled warmly, “I must admit, she was not wrong when she said the person her saved her looked beautiful,” a purr escaped into his voice.

 

Alex quirked an eyebrow at him, “well, thanks, but I am far from an angel, more like a bird with a bad attitude,” Alex laughed.

 

Lafayette barked out a laugh, “I think we can find something a bit more fitting eventually, no?”

 

“Maybe,” he shrugged and looked out the window as Thomas came around the estate two other men who seemed to be rejecting the cane once again, “I think I’ll leave you to your friends now, see you around?”

 

“Cher, I will make a habit of seeing you if I may. J'aimerais bien vous voir le soir, seul.” 

Alex couldn’t help himself, “fais s’il te plait,” the French rolled off his tongue, surprising Lafayette. What was the harm in flirting back a bit, right?

 

Alex turned to see Thomas with narrowed eyes, more than likely in reaction to his friends distaste with his cane. Alex nodded to them as he exited, and then went straight to his room to call John of course.

 

“Hey Alex, what’s-?”

 

“So, there’s this hot French guy here, and I might have flirted with him,” Alex didn’t even give John the chance to finish greeting him on the other line.

 

“Woah, what happened?”

 

“So…” Alex gave him a detailed summary of his day, finally concluding with, “so then he said, in French, which he had no way to know I knew, ‘I would very much like to see you in the evening, alone. I said to him, please do, crazy right?”

 

“Insane man, wait until Hercules hears! You haven’t been there a week and you’re already laying that Hamilton charm out on your boss’ son’s friends!”

 

“Speaking of my boss’ son-”

 

“Oh wait-”

 

“Hear me out-”

 

“You said you knew better, I told Hercules you knew better, you let me tell Hercules you knew better,” John began to complain.

 

“He’s really hot,” Alex went on anyway, “and his voice with that accent, it does something to me John.”

 

“Just don’t let it end with you doing something stupid, please stick to flirting with or fucking his friends,” John warned, Alex could hear him pinching the bridge of his nose through the phone and sighed.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know, I won’t do anything stupid,” he sighed deeply, “gotta go, my afternoon shift starts at five, so I have to do more schedule placement and organization stuff. I'll call tonight if I don't go to bed early.”

 

John snorted, “is that code for ‘I'll call as long as I don't get fucked by a French dude?”

 

Alex snickered, “you know me too well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed! Comments are always appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is dressed to impress a certain Frenchman at the estate, and maybe snatch the gaze of Thomas Jefferson. Little does he know, he already has it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the slow burn killing you yet? Or am I just impatient? Definitely me being impatient

Alex found that the beautiful Frenchman did not come to his room, so he ended up talking to Hercules and John on the phone after all. Their conversation mainly consisted of Hercules giving him an idea of what to wear the following day to catch a certain Frenchman’s eye, and reluctantly Thomas Jefferson’s as well.

 

The next morning Alex got himself dressed in no time, putting on a white shirt with black marbling trim around its buttons and dark pants. He headed down to breakfast, he was surprised to find Anna happily kicking her feet at the table.

 

“She wanted to eat with you,” Sally said as she put his plate of food in front of him with a cup of coffee, “you look nice today.”

 

“Thank you, my friend helped me pick it out.”

 

“Uh oh, who are we trying to impress? Getting friends involved always means one thing-”

 

“What's that?” Anna asked innocently as she tried to stab at her pancakes.

 

Sally, obviously used to having to make up things on the spot answered her, “it means Alex must be looking for a prince.”

 

Alex practically died, “does the whole house know she's calling me a princess now?”

 

Sally giggled and pulled a piece of paper from her apron and handed it to him, it was a drawing that had Anna standing at a podium wearing a poofy purple princess dress and Alex next to her in a black and white dress and a tiara.

 

Anna immediately brightened at Alex himself seeing it, “that's us. I'm president, you're the princess saying you're really proud of me for winning!”

 

How couldn't Alex smile at something so precious? He held up the photo like a gem, “It's beautiful!”

 

“Will you hang it up in your room?”

 

“Of course I will,” Alex promised.

 

“Oh!” She popped up a bit higher in her seat, “I don't think Lafayette can be your prince anymore,” she began, “my big brother said he couldn't be.”

 

Sally snickered and whispered into Alex’s ear, “wait till you hear this.”

 

“I asked him why, Thomas said because he said so,” she shrugged, probably not realizing how amused the adults at table were.

 

“Oh, and Thomas said-”

 

“What have we talked about when it comes to you repeating things I say,” Thomas said entering the dining room, flanked by Lafayette.

 

She pursed her lips, “you didn't tell me not to tell him.”

 

Lafayette laughed before turning to Alex with a sly grin, “vous avez l'air délicieux.”

(you look delicious)

 

Alex turned pink at the compliment and whispered a quick, “merci.” (thanks)

 

Alex, in his embarrassment missed the pointed glare Thomas sent Lafayette’s way.

 

Anna looked at them curiously, “what did you say?”

 

“I simply told Alex how nice he looked,” Lafayette answered, “don't you think he looks nice?”

 

She grinned, “he always looks nice, that's why he's a princess!”

 

“You know Anna, maybe I could be more like a vice president?”

 

She seemed to think on it for a moment before shaking her head, “no! You are a princess, Thomas said you are too!”

 

Thomas coughed as Alex looked at him with questioning eyes, “she didn't want to hear you weren't a princess. I had to agree,” he defended quickly.

 

Alex crossed his arms, “I think you like messing with me.”

 

“Please, princess,” Thomas rolled his eyes, “I have better things to do.”

 

“Mm I know your schedule,” Alex chuckled as he took a sip of coffee, “the only thing you have planned the entire week is a trip to the mall in Deptford tomorrow. Anna has more on her schedule with all of the tea times with her stuffed animals.”

 

Thomas smirked, “you'd be surprised how time consuming shopping with me can be.”

 

Alex rolled his eyes, “dramatic much? How bad could it possibly be?”

 

Sally and Lafayette shared pained expressions.

 

“You don't know the half of it,” Lafayette said groaning.

 

“Oh, come on, shopping is... “ Alex paused for a second, “well, it can be fun.”

 

“Great, we'll leave at six in the morning tomorrow.”

 

“Wait-”

 

“You said it could be fun,” Thomas gave him a smirk worth a million dollars, “I'll make it fun.”

 

Alex’s face twisted, “okay, sure.”

 

“Oh, come on Anna, don't want you being late to your first day at camp,” Sally said once she saw the time and that the child was done her breakfast.

 

“Okay, bye everyone!”

 

“Bye sweet pea!”

 

“Bye Anna, have a nice day,” Alex said as she gave him a final hug before running off to the door with Sally.

 

“I will be right back, I have to go and get… something,” Lafayette said before going out the door as well, leaving both Thomas and Alex alone.

 

“You know,” Alex began, “Anna said the oddest thing to me, right before you came in.”

 

“Oh?” Thomas shifted on his feet, “did she now?”

 

Alex smirked, “something about Lafayette not being able to be my prince because you said so.”

 

Thomas took a step forward, “is that was she said I said?”

 

Alex hummed, “wonder where she would get an idea like that?”

 

“No clue,” he was playing it cool, “I should go get ready. Big day of shopping tomorrow.”

 

“Right, I should get to work.”

 

Naturally, they both went out the same door until awkwardly parting ways.

 

~With Thomas

 

“You look delicious!?” he had the Frenchman under his scrutinizing gaze.

 

“I'm sorry,” Lafayette leaned back in Thomas’ bed, “did you not see his ass in those pants? I'd love to-”

 

“Stop,” Thomas cut him off, “and yes, I saw it, and I know what you're about to say.”

 

“I don't understand,” his friend answered as he fidgeted with his hands, “you said you have found him attractive since he saved Anna, yes? He is available to you at anytime you'd like, why not make a move? This is not the Thomas I know.”

 

“My dad told me not to,” Thomas shrugged, “he said he likes Mulligan and me messing with his friend could be bad for their deal. Plus my mom is gearing up to ask about him making clothes for her. She said she doesn't want to be too forthcoming though,” he let out a sigh, “it blows.”

 

“Ah, just like you wish Alexander would?” Lafayette didn't even try to stop the pillow from colliding with his face as he laughed.

 

“Look, mon ami,” he said clearing his throat, “a little rule breaking has never been something you were extremely against. What is stopping you now?”

 

“I don't know. I can't really tell how he feels?” Thomas then went into further explanation, “obviously, he likes me enough to not say no to shopping with me, but what if it is just because I am his boss’ son? Plus, the more you flirt with him the more he seems to like you.”

 

Lafayette crossed his arms, “Thomas, you are good looking. You know you are, I see the way he looks at you, perhaps he lusts me, but he is curious of you,” the Frenchman pointed, “and that is far better. It means you have his interest. Would you like me to stop flirting with him, though? I can stop if you want me to.”

 

Thomas sat down next to him and shook his head, “no, I just need a way to get to him. I need to make him tick somehow, but what will do it?”

 

“According to his Twitter-”

 

“When did you get that?”

 

“Not important,” Lafayette shushed him, “as I was saying, according to his Twitter, politics is a way to get him started up, I believe. Warning you now, you two will probably disagree heavily, so if you are going to start an informal debate of some sorts, perhaps you should do it here in the estate.”

Lafayette eyed Thomas for a moment, “on second thought, make sure to do it here, but wait until next week. Take tomorrow and the rest of the week to make him _like_ you a bit more, yes? That way if your debate goes south it won't be chipping at the ground. Instead you will have a foundation of sorts.”

 

Thomas snorted, “what? Is this a house we're building or trying to get me with my dad’s hot secretary?”

 

“Building a relationships is like building houses,” Lafayette said warmly, “step by step, and layer by layer.”

 

“You're the self proclaimed love expert, so I'll take your word for it.”

 

“And what is it you're taking his word for?”

 

“Jemmy!” Thomas sprung up at the site of his best friend, “I thought you were going back to Virginia?”

 

He shrugged, “change of plans, looks like I'll be staying here after all.”

 

Thomas grinned, “great, you can help me with Hamilton then.”

 

“I told you, what I think,” James said joining the other two on the bed, “Just go for it. Get him alone and either tell him or kiss him.”

 

“I agree with James, one hundred percent,”  Lafayette said with a grin as he sat up, “actions speak louder than words, all you must do is find the perfect time.”

 

“Can we try and focus on finding out if I definitely have a chance, first?”

 

His friends gave him odd looks but resigned to nods of understanding. Thomas had never been one to take rejection well anyway.

 

“Fine, we'll work on that for you,” James promised, “you work on getting to know him outside of the fact that he has a nice ass.”

 

Thomas scoffed, “I like his face too.”

 

“I am sure you do,” James laughed.

 

“Now then,” Thomas stood up and went over to his closet, “help me pick out something to wear!”

 

They both groaned but agreed to help despite their better judgement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lion and lamb to be found/the dorks go to the mall and there's Hot Topic so of course they need to find out each other's houses!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated! Sorry for the wait, everyone

Alexander Hamilton never had a problem with getting up early, he tended to stay on his in school sleep schedule which meant very little sleep anyway. However, getting up early to go to the mall had never exactly been his cup of tea.

According to Sally, who had also gotten up early just to keep Alex company and bedazzle Anna’s camp backpack, he would need all that time and more to go shopping with Thomas.

 

“Try not to let him get carried away in Bath and Bodyworks,” she smiled to herself, “he'll come out smelling like a fruit salad if you do.”

 

“Fruit salad is good,” Alex laughed, “and tasty- oh, wait  n-”

 

Sally looked at him with wide eyes an amused grin, “too late now, you already said it! No taking it back,” she laughed.

 

Alex looked down and toyed with his belt, a silver chain that wrapped around tight fitting dark jeans. It could barely be seen hanging down from the long sleeved shirt he had on, it was a light fabric so he wouldn't get too hot, but wouldn't get cold in the mall either, “I mean Thomas is… visually appealing…. I guess.”

 

She laughed, “uh oh, sounds like someone's got a bad case of the adult crush.”

 

“The adult crush?” Alex laughed, he easily forgot he even was an adult until he was reminded.

 

“Mhm,” Sally nodded contemplatively, “It's when one adult- or two, like each other, but don't want to say because rejection is one of the worst things they can imagine.”

 

“So…. A regular crush with the word adult in front of it?”

 

Sally shook her head, “oh, no, it's different because adults usually have a way of getting their point or feelings across in one way or another.”

 

Alex frowned, “see,” he took a sip of his coffee, “I feel like you're trying to tell me something. What am I missing?”

 

Sally then began to drink her, “I'm afraid my lips are sealed past what I've already said,” her eyes flickered up, “good morning Mr. Jefferson.”

 

“Good mornin’ Sally, Alexander,” the Virginian strolled into their dining area with a southern glow, dressed in a purple dress top and black pants. He managed to look like a model as he took an apple from the table and bit into it, “are you ready to go?”

 

Alex nodded quickly, “sure, let me just finish this coffee and then we can go.”

 

“I wanna go too....” a sleepy eyed Anna stumbled into the dining room with a blanket wrapped around her ankle which was covered by her pink onesie.

 

Sally acted fast to avoid her either A. crashing the boys’ day out, or B. throwing a full blown early morning tantrum. “Anna, dear,” she said slowly, as she hurried over and unwrapped her blanket from her foot so she wouldn’t trip, “don’t you think it’s a bit early for you to miss camp?”

 

“Camp isn’t as fun as being with Alex…” she yawned, “I wanna go…”

 

“Well,” she was trying to think faster than Anna could respond now, “don’t you think the princess-” Alex choked on his coffee as she hurried on, “wants some alone time with your brother?”

 

“It’s a date then?” the little girl asked tiredly, “like Lady and Tramp? Are they gonna kiss while having noodles?”

 

Alex was nearly floored and Thomas was trying to act like his apple was the most interesting piece of fruit he had ever seen.

 

Sally giggled at their obvious discomfort, “you’re tired, dear, why don’t we get you back to bed for another hour before you have to get up for camp?”

 

Anna was obviously exhausted since she didn’t even put up a fight, just taking Sally’s hand and letting herself be led back upstairs.

 

Alex coughed awkwardly, “your sister, sure is something else.”

 

Thomas nodded, “I blame it on all of the Disney movies. “ They sat quietly for a moment before Thomas spoke again, “uh, so, the mall, right? I’m driving of course.”

 

Alex was pleasantly surprised that Thomas didn’t have someone driving him around, however when he saw Thomas’ vehicle of choice he was reminded just how insanely rich the Jeffersons were. It was a purple lamborghini, Alex watched in shock as its doors rose up like wings with the press of a button.

 

“Just going to stare at it, or getting in, princess?” Thomas asked as he sat down in the driver’s seat.

 

Alex scurried to sit down next to him and looked around the interior, “holy sh-” he began as Thomas took off with the windows down, the wind whipping right by them like a whisk.

 

“Aren’t you going a bit above the speed limit?”

 

Thomas shrugged as he drove down the long stretches of road.

 

“It can go faster,” he laughed, “want to see?”

 

Alex hesitated and then, despite common sense, nodded, “yeah.”

 

Alex had never been in a car going above seventy miles per hour, so when Thomas hit the gas and got to eighty miles per hour with the wind pushing in through the windows it was like roller coaster ride to him.

 

“Oh shit, this is,” he laughed as his hair flew out of its neat ponytail and spilled down his shoulders, “freaking amazing.”

 

Thomas grinned at the positive reaction, “if you like this maybe we can go down to the track and I can show you something even faster this weekend.”

 

“If it’s anything like this,” Alex turned to look at him and found Thomas to be focusing on the road ahead of him, “I’m all for it.”

 

As they reached the highway Thomas slowed down to just above the actual speed limit, despite the dose of recklessness earlier, he wasn’t about to try ninety miles an hour on a sixty mile per hour highway.

 

“That was fun,” Alex giggled, “but I think I lost my hairband.”

 

“Ah,” Thomas laughed, “you look cute with your hair down.”

 

Thomas Jefferson liked it when he wore his hair down. Alex took a mental note of this before continuing, “so, where’s our first stop?”

 

“Sears, we’ll go there first, and then other places will just come as we go through the mall.”

 

Alex nodded and then sat quietly for the rest of their ride to the mall which wasn't long at all.

 

There were so many stores and stalls in the mall, it was no wonder Thomas got him up so early to be here. Sears was gigantic, but Thomas was a man on a mission and knew just where to go. Evidently, the thing he needed was in the kitchen section which Alex wandered in while pressing buttons and wondering how some of it even worked.

 

“So, what are you getting?” Alex had began to ask, but turned around to see Thomas was holding a chocolate fountain kit and a cupcake tower stand.

“Oh.”

 

Thomas laughed, “We're gonna have a party on the fourth of July, Lafayette is in charge of like meat and regular food, I have desserts.’

 

“Oh,” Alex’s ears perked at the sound of that, but then remembered he was an employee and probably wouldn't get much.

 

“Yeah, it should be nice,” Thomas walked over and picked up a pizza pan, “have you ever had an Oreo pizza?”

 

Alex frowned, “that sounds nasty and like a desecration of pizza.”

 

Thomas laughed, “no, it isn't pizza, _pizza_ , it's all sweet, like cookies and cream, but with Oreo crumble and other sweet stuff on top.”

 

“Oh,” Alex laughed, “that does sound good.”

 

“How about I let you try it after we go down to the track this weekend?” Thomas tried not to make it sound like date, “and then we can watch movies at the estate afterwards,” great not a date, but now it sounds like he's trying to set up a ‘Netflix and chill.’

 

Alex smiled, “that sounds like a day of activity, I guess I'm getting up early then too?”

 

Thomas grinned at the acceptance, “Darlin’ early won't even begin to describe it.”

 

After they were done in Sears and Thomas  gave Alex promises of many different foods he could try and he'd make for him they were happily heading out to the rest of the mall, but Alex’s attention was stolen away, he threw himself at the glass window, “i- is that Build-A-Bear?”

 

“Yeah, do you wanna go in?”

 

“No, I can never afford it, maybe when I get paid I can come back an-” before he could even finish Thomas was dragging him into the store.

 

“You saved my little sister's life, getting whatever you want in Build-A-Bear is nothing compared to that,” Thomas reminded him.

 

Alex blushed and nodded, and then poked Thomas gently, “wanna make each other one and switch when we're done? No peeking until it's all done though.”

 

Thomas laughed, “okay, sure, do you want to start first?”

 

Alex grinned before running to begin making his. He chose a lamb and began to get right to it. He chose an actual beating heart for it and even pretended to bathe it in the fake bath. He was quick to choose a purple suit, even getting the lamb its own little cane.

 

“Aw your lamb is one of the cutest little things.”

 

“Thank you,” Alex said and then realized Thomas would see the lamb if he let it just sit out at check out, “me and the guy I came with are supposed to be switching could you-”

 

“Oh, yeah, say no more,” she picked up one of the blue box homes and placed the lamb safely into it and smiled, “that's so sweet, you and your boyfriend making Build-A-Bears together and then trading them.”

 

Alex was about to say he wasn't Thomas’ boyfriend, but was cut off by said man walking in back of him with his stuffed animal behind his back.

 

The cashier quickly boxed his up, making a squeak at how adorable it too was, but still keeping it out of Alex’s sight.

 

Thomas paid for them and she handed them both the boxes they had made.

 

“Bye, have a nice rest of your day and come again soon!”

 

“Thank you,” they both said before heading out.

 

“Where to next?” Alex grinned.

 

“Hm…” Thomas thought for a moment, “Bath and Bodyworks?”

 

“Uh oh, Sally told me you could get carried away here,” he laughed.

 

Thomas snorted, “wonder where she got an idea like that.”

 

Alex was almost overtaken by all of the smells in store. He looked at their deals and saw it was buy three and get three free, he smirked to himself, now that was a deal he could get behind.

 

He was picking up summer scents in no time at all whereas Thomas seemed to know exactly what he wanted.

 

He went to the counter and requested a scent called Noir.

 

“Is that what you usually get?” Alex asked as he juggled two body washes, two bottles of body lotion, and two body mists in his arms.

 

“Mhm,” Thomas answered as he took Alex’s from him and put them on the checkout counter.

 

“I can buy this, I have enough-”

 

“On me,” Thomas said waving him off, “remember when you saved Anna from that dog?”

 

Alex laughed, “are you just going to name things I've done for Anna to get me to let you pay for stuff? And you know it was more like she just ran into me, she was already away from the dog.”

 

Thomas smiled at him, “maybe.”

 

Alex wasn't about to complain since he didn't really think Thomas was doing all of this _just_ because he saved Anna, or rather, Alex hoped he wasn't.

 

After they were done picking out last minute candles they headed over to Hot Topic where they again made a connection. It became apparent that they both liked Harry Potter.

 

“So,” Alex began the mandatory (obviously) question, “what house are you in?”

 

Thomas smiled proudly and pulled a Ravenclaw cardigan down, “I'm in Ravenclaw.”

 

Alex smiled, “I'm in the house the most powerful wizard to have ever lived was in,” he got the Slytherin sweater and smiled.

 

“You know,” Thomas began, “you striked me as a bit of a Gryffindor.”

 

Alex laughed, “why? How?”

 

“I mean…” he paused, “I don't know, I guess you just did.”

 

Alex laughed and then looked at other Potter merchandise, “do you wanna do a Harry Potter movie marathon? After going to the track and stuff I mean? I have a recipe for butterbeer-”

 

“Wait, actual butterbeer?”

 

Alex grinned with a proud nod, “yup!”

 

“Potter marathon, Oreo pizza, butterbeer, how much sweeter does this get?” Thomas began to laugh.

 

“We're going to be on a sugar overload, but I'm okay with that.”

 

They ended up getting their house cardigans, Thomas even picked up Hufflepuff and and Gryffindor ones for James and Lafayette.

 

They spent the rest of the day trailing through the mall, trying food samples, and getting ice cream for a makeshift lunch.

 

Once it got to about five o'clock and both of their feet were hurting from walking the mall all day Thomas led them outside to find something to eat.

 

Thomas suggested Red Lobster and after Alex shyly admitted he had never eaten there before Thomas told him once he ate there thr the only biscuits that would compare would have to be homemade.

 

His words didn't fall short. The only thing that stopped him from basically making a meal out of the biscuits and lobster bisque alone was Thomas telling him he'd love the entre just as much.

 

Alex was not disappointed in the slightest with the ultimate ‘crabfest’ feast. He didn't even get to finish it all though, it was simply too much, but he did know he was going to share some with Sally the following day and finish it at breakfast with her. Thomas laughed at his enthusiasm, “if you like this we have to go down to the shore, you'll love the seafood there.”

 

Alex looked up in nothing short of delight.

 

When they finally got back to the estate it was quiet and even Anna had already been put to bed, but they still didn't want to quite leave each other's company yet.

 

“Oh!” Thomas said getting up to lug one of the bags they had left at the door over to where he and Alex were sitting on the couch.

 

“We forgot to exchange our Build-A-Bears,” he picked up his box and Alex took his before carefully switching them.

 

“On the count of three,” Alex said covering his eyes and opened the box with one hand to reach down and pick it up.

 

“One.”

 

“Two.”

 

“Three.”

 

Alex looked at his and smiled. A small lion was in his hands and his face broke into a grin which turned into a laugh. It was a lion wearing a sleek black suit and tiara on its head.

 

Thomas held his with a warm smile, a lamb which seemed to match his choice of the lion well. He cupped the small stuffed animal’s face laughed, “I'm going to have to keep this up high, or Anna is going to kidnap it for it tea time.”

 

Alex let out another laugh, “I'll put mine up next to her picture.” he paused for a moment, “thank you, Thomas, I had fun.”

 

“So did I, you don't complain like Sally and Lafayette do when I drag them to the mall.”

 

“Well, then maybe we could be shopping buddies,” he suggested.

 

Thomas looked down and then smiled a bit wider, “shopping buddies sounds like a corny new comedy, but okay.”

 

After a few more moments of awkward silence they both sputtered out goodnights before racing off to their rooms.

 

Thomas was on a four way conversation with James, Lafayette, and Aaron in no time at all.

 

Alex was screamed into his pillow before dialing Hercules’ number.

 

All the while the lion and lamb sat on a shelf in their respective room, a reminder of something quite bigger starting out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is the standard length for something to be considered slow burn again? Hehe... someone needs to take away my laptop lol  
> I just did the lion and lamb thing because my cousin was watching Twilight in the background and I won't lie I let the background influence me lol
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Alex follow through with their Harry Potter marathon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay, but I should be back to updating as normal now. All of my other works are also soon to be updated.

The next day was amazing for Alex. Going to the track was one of the most thrilling things he had done in a long time, he took plenty of pictures and sent them to Hercules and John, both of himself, Thomas, and Lafayette who had ended up tagging along.

 

When they returned to manor, Alex began to make the butterbeer in the kitchen while Thomas set his room up for the Harry Potter marathon. 

 

“Hello there,” one of Thomas’ friends, James Madison, if Alex remembered correctly, sat at the small island counter with a small book and a pen in his hands. Alex paused his constant stirring of the pot admire the leather bound journal, it looked rather fancy, but was also the type of book Alex tended to secretly admire  in book stores. 

 

“Hi,” Alex greeted him quickly, “you’re one of Thomas’ friends, James right?”

 

The man nodded, “yes, I see you and Thomas have had quite the day planned out.”

 

Alex turned back to lower the fire on the stove before shrugging, “we went shopping this week and sort of um… hit it off, I guess? He’s not half as bad as I thought he’d be,” quickly remembering that was his boss’ son he tact on, “shopping that is, everyone made it seem like some horrible experience to have with him.”

 

James nodded again, tapping his pen to his chin, “I see. Tell me Alexander, what do you think of Thomas?”

 

“Um…” Alex bit the side of his lip, “he’s alright.”

 

_ Getting friends involved always means one thing _

 

Sally’s words echoed in Alex’s mind, but he dismissed them, that wasn’t what this was. But what if it was?

 

“Just alright? You tolerated an entire shopping trip with him, there must be something you found… nice,” James seemed to be searching for words, “interesting perhaps.”

 

“He drives a pretty fast car…”

 

“So you just like the car?”

 

“No,” Alex then shook his head, “I mean yes, no, what I mean to say is,” Alex paused before rushing out a storm of words, “I like his car, but I also like him, or rather the time  I have spent with him thus far,” he paused for a few seconds before adding on, “in an obviously platonic manner.”

 

“Obviously,” James quickly hid a smirk that dashed along his face, “I’m going to be going out with Lafayette and a few other friends this evening, I should say goodbye to Thomas before you two start your what is it? Potter movie night? It was nice speaking with you Mr. Hamilton.”

 

“You too, Mr. Madison.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“He likes you.”

 

Thomas looked up from his bed as he rearranged the same pillow for the twelfth time, “and you know this how? I doubt he outright told you he liked me.”

 

“No, but anyone who feels the need to emphasize liking someone in a platonic sense,” James laughed, “well, let’s just say they usually wish it was something more than platonic.”

 

Lafayette agreed from the other side of the room, “look Thomas you have him all to yourself this evening, you’re watching a movie, make at least one move.”

 

Thomas sighed and agreed that if the moment presented himself, he would at the very least try. 

 

His friends left shortly after that just as Alex had brought up two glasses of butterbeer. It was froffy with small shreds of butterscotch on top of the whipped cream. 

 

“Now that looks tasty,” Thomas was hoping that sounded completely directed to the butterbeer, because he could definitely apply them to a certain secretary.

 

“Sorcerer’s Stone, ready?”

 

“But of course,” Thomas glared at one of the small pillows he was still dissatisfied with its placement, but quickly pushed that to the side as Alex sat next to him with sock covered feet curled up on his bed. Thomas couldn’t even understand how he was resisting the urge to just connect their lips together. He breathed in and out and reminded himself he had all evening.

 

“I just wish Peeves had been in the movie,” Alex chirped a little ways into the film.

 

“Peeves would have been funny,” Thomas thought back to his first memories of reading the Harry Potter series, “you know what my favorite movie scene is though?”

 

Alex shook his head, “don’t say it.”

 

“Harry, did-”

 

“Please don’t put me through this before the fourth movie.”

 

“Put your name.”

 

“Dear Merlin, save me.”

 

“In the Goblet of Fire,” Thomas was coming to a finish, “Dumbledore said calmly.”

 

Alex groaned before placing his forehead on Thomas’ shoulder, “why? Just why?”

 

Thomas moved his arm around the smaller man to pat him on the back, “it’s alright.”

 

“No, it isn’t that will never be alright,” Alex said shaking his head before moving back, Thomas’ hand moved from his shoulder to just at the middle of his back. Alexander most certainly wasn’t complaining. 

 

They continued on with the movie marathon and at some point during The Chamber of Secrets, Alex ended up curled into Thomas with his head on his abdomen, once they reached the Prisoner of Azkaban Alex piped out a very enthusiastic, “oh yeah, here comes the ship of all ships.”

 

“Oh, goodness, here we go which one?”

 

“Wolfstar for the win!”

 

“Oh my- actually, yeah, I can see that one.”

 

“You didn’t before?”

 

“I tend to accept the canon.”

 

“I can’t imagine watching something and not finding at least one non-canon ship.”

 

“I will admit, I can see the appeal of Drarry.”

 

“Okay, but listen, the other ship of all ships, are you ready, I’m about to blow your mind.”

 

“If you say Hermione and Draco you are moving to the couch.”

 

“No, although- no,” Alex refused to get sidetracked, he would tell any Harry Potter fan that this ship, along with an armada of others should have sailed, “Oliver Wood-”

 

“If you say either of the Weasley twins-”

 

“No, stop trying to guess,” Alex began again, “Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint.”

 

“Who- oh Oh.... that sounds like Titanic waiting to happen.”

 

“Noooo,” Alex groaned into Thomas’ side, “like they had a rough time, yes-”

 

“Flint could have killed Wood.”

 

“Hear me out,” Alex continued, “but I feel if they worked past it when they got older-”

 

“I don’t see it.”

 

“At the very least the sex would be hot as hell.”

 

“It’d probably be hate sex at best.”

 

“I mean….” Alex bit his lip, and in a lapse of self control blurted, “if it isn’t rough then where’s the fun?”

 

That statement alone could have turned the sexual tension that had been mounting up into a cloud of lust, but before Thomas could respond, there was naturally an interruption.

 

“I did my waiting! Twelve Years of it! In Azkaban!”

 

Enter Anna.

 

“Hi Sweet Pea,” the lustful desires Thomas building up the courage to act on slowly deflated (that wasn’t the only thing that deflated) as the little girl bounced onto the bed and in between Thomas and Alex. She must have been told about the marathon since she was decked out in Gryffindor robes.

 

“Hi Anna,” Alex moved to give her room, meaning the only physical contact between the two men was Thomas’ hand which moved down to the small of Alex’s back. 

 

This wasn’t what either of them had hoped for, but Anna looked far too happy to be there with them to be turned away. Sally came looking for Anna who was apparently supposed to be with her piano instructor but evidently snuck away during The Goblet of Fire, Thomas told her not to worry about it and that he’d carry his sister to her bedroom once she fell asleep. Anna did her very best to hang on, but she crashed almost right after the second task. 

 

Thomas leaned over, “I’m going to put her to bed.”

 

Alex nodded careful not to move and wake her up, Thomas was obviously used to putting her to bed after a long movie marathon. 

 

When Thomas came back he sat next to Alex, but didn’t put his arm around him, it wasn’t that he didn’t want to, but he wasn’t sure how to make it look as natural as possible.

 

Alexander on the other hand, was not throwing away a shot at cuddling with Thomas again, so he did what he did best make up an excuse to close the distance between them, “you’re warm, come back,” he laughed as he placed himself just as he had been before Anna had come in. Once he did that Thomas saw it perfectly reasonable to place his hand on top of Alex’s waist.

 

“How do you feel about the ship of Tom Riddle and-”

 

“No, no, and hell no,” Thomas immediately responded, this time completely sure of what Alex was suggesting. 

 

“Hear me out here-”

 

“I gave you both of my ears just to take in the idea of Wood and Flint, I truly don’t feel I can take much more, Hamilton.”

 

“Hamilton? Well, in that case, Jefferson, what enemy ships do you condone?”

 

“You’ll think it’s weird.”

 

“I promise you I won’t.”

 

Thomas considered it for a moment before sighing, “I suppose James and Snape-”

 

“Oh, but Harry and Tom Riddle is wrong?”

 

“At least James and Snape are the same age,” Thomas retorted.

 

Alex searched for a counter and quickly found it, “but I don’t mean like old Tom Riddle, obviously, like young Tom Riddle, maybe in a time travel AU?”

 

“AU?” Thomas questioned.

 

Alex gasped, “you don’t ready fanfiction?”

 

“No…”

 

“I know what we’re doing next time we hang out!”

“Is that a promise?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Thomas intended to hold him to it. Actually, he intended to hold him to every surface in his room, but casually hanging out would have to do for now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sexual tension in this nearly killed me when I remembered slow burn means hold the horses and kill the mood somehow, so naturally Anna made and appearance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a match hovering above the candle of this slow burn and it's certainly ready to make a flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait. Senior year is kicking my butt left and right, but 3 more months and then I'll be done!

As the days went on in the Jeffersons’ summer residence Alex fell into more of a routine. He spent his time doing secretarial work and his evenings with Thomas, Sally, or Anna if the child wasn't too tuckered out from camp. 

 

Today Anna came home from camp seeming to be completely worn out, she collapsed onto the couch next to Alex as Sally began to put away her things.

 

The nanny mouthed to him, “she had a long day,” before stepping into the kitchen to make Anna some of her favorite snacks.

 

Alex closed the article had been reading on his phone and sat it on the coffee table, “long day, huh kiddo?”

 

“No one thinks I can be a president in a princess dress,” she complained as her hair sprawled over the cushions. 

 

At first Alex was confused, but then recalled Anna was still hanging onto the idea of being the first president in a princess dress. 

 

He sighed before responding, “well, maybe you could prove them wrong? Show everyone that said you couldn't be that you can be.”

 

She perked up a bit, “how?”

 

“Well…”

 

The next hour consisted of Alex and Anna making flyers for Anna to, “run” for president of the camp. There were things like banning homework, no more taxes on toys, and how to save more water to “save the fishes.” Anna did not want to hear that dolphins were mammals so Alex let her use a dolphin despite his better judgement. 

 

Sally had made cookies and things were going along smoothly. Alex was beginning to feel like he was getting paid to just have fun and enjoy his summer more so than actually working. Not that he was complaining about that exactly. 

 

The three of them were eventually lost in their crafts as they listened to the  _ Moana  _ soundtrack while they ‘worked.’ They didn’t even notice Thomas, Lafayette, and James enter. Once Thomas cleared his throat the three sprawled out in different areas of the living room looked up at him and his friends.

 

“Good afternoon,’ Alex greeted them as he accidentally ran a hand covered in blue paint through his hair, “dam- arn it,” he quickly curved his swear after glancing down at Anna.

 

Anna gasped with glee, “can I paint my hair!?”

 

“No,” Sally quickly answered, “that isn’t what that’s for. Mr. Alex just did that by accident.”

 

“Aw okay,” she sighed and looked down at all of the glitter, pink paint, and stickers that was scattered over her hands and arms.

 

Sally laughed, “why don’t we get you cleaned up for dinner, alright?”

 

“Okay, can I eat with you and Mr. Alex?”

 

“I don’t see why not, Alex?”

 

“I’m fine with that, I’ll clean up here and then try and get the blue out of my hair and wherever else it is,” he said beginning to put the craft supplies in its proper bin. 

 

“Lafayette and I will be viewing a lecture this evening, so we will take our leave now,” James said straightening his blazer, “we’ll see you tomorrow Thomas.”

 

Thomas looked utterly confused for a moment before he finally caught on, “I see, enjoy the lecture.”

 

“And Thomas?” Lafayette began as they started to walk out just as Alex started carrying the bin back to where it came from, “lock the door next time you have him on your bed.”

 

Thomas’ response was a small eye roll, but he nodded anyway.

 

When the secretary returned his hair was damp and rid of most of the blue paint leaving small traces here and there. Thomas stood in front of him and twirled the portion that was still blue with one finger, “I see arts and crafts was messy today.”

 

“Anna’s running for president at camp.”

 

“They do elections at summer camps now?”

 

“She’s proving a point.”

 

“Does she actually have an opponent?’

 

“Kids are competitive, she’ll have one when she puts up vote for Anna signs all over the place.”

 

“President in a princess dress,” Thoms laughed, “well… it is creative.”

 

“Mhm, are you joining us for dinner?’

 

“I’d never hear the end of it from a certain Princess Madame President.”

 

“That is a very wordsy title,” Alex laughed, ‘I didn’t even think about that, but it would make for a cool logo.”

 

Thomas finally let the strands of Alex’s hair go, but didn’t quite part from him yet.

 

“What’s your schedule like tomorrow?” the Virginian asked. 

 

Alex pursed his lips, “about as busy as yours. So, I’m not doing anything really.”

 

“Hm… there's a debate at Rowan University...if you're interested in that sort of thing."

 

“I'm usually the one doing the debating,” Alex pointed out, “but.. I guess watching others won't kill me, I can criticize them on the way back.”

 

Thomas gave a laugh and nodded, “alright, then that's the plan, be ready by six.”

 

“Alright, I'll add it in my memos, we better get to dinner before Anna comes looking for us.”

 

“Alright,” the Virginian agreed as they began to walk towards the dining room.

 

“You still have a bit more blue paint towards the back of your head.”

 

“Damn it.”

 

Thomas simply laughed as he shut the door behind them.

 

That evening was nice, but Alex and Thomas did not spend any substantial time alone.

The following day they met for the debate and carried on as they normally did. Light flirting followed by the odd joke here and there.

 

The debate’s topic was immigration. The debate itself in Alex’s opinion could have been better, especially from the pro side. Thomas had mixed feelings in regards to it all, so he refrained from commenting on it until he had a bit more time to think. 

 

Alex on the other hand began ranting as soon as he sat in the car.

 

“Where was the proof from the negative side anyways? The affirmative should have definitely ran requested it, those statistics contradicted each other. Only one can be accurate.”

 

Thomas pursed his lips, “or one has been manipulated to add or leave in something from either side.”

 

“Yes, but the negatives arguments were all based in those statistics that's what he kept returning to, right? If the affirmative side would have attacked it they could have cut right through it and secured a victory.”

 

Thomas frowned, “or they could have revealed something their statistics were lacking. Perhaps a group going unaccounted for or even the date of which they pulled from.”

Alex raised an eyebrow, “who do you think should have won?”

 

“I think the best debater should win.”

 

“And which side do you think that was tonight?”

 

“Darlin, I don't think you want my answer to that,” Thomas chuckles as he turned into the driveway.

 

Alex frowned this time as they got out of the car, Thomas held a finger to his lip.

 

“We don't want to wake up Anna,” Thomas whispered as they made it up to his bedroom. This time he shut and locked the door behind them.

 

“So, affirmative or negative?”

 

Thomas laughed to himself as he began to take off his blazer, placing it neatly on the foot of his bed.

 

“Personally, upon reflecting on it, I agree with the negative.”

 

Alex looked up to him, “agree with the negative or think the negative should have won?”

 

Thomas moved by him to sit on the bed patting the area next to him. Alex sat down, feeling comfortably close to him.

 

“Both,” Thomas decided to answer his question and Alex instantly began to squirm around.

 

“Ugh you would have a cute face but bad politics.”

 

“I'm sorry?” Thomas laughed, “one debate and you decidedly dislike my politics?”

 

Alex fell back on the bed, his shoes slipping off to the floor, “all it takes is one.”

 

Thomas paused for a moment before deciding to lean over, hovering barely two inches above the secretary.

 

“Putting aside our political differences for the moment,’ Thomas grinned, “what's this about a cute face?’

 

Alex’s face went red, “well… I mean, no one in the right mind is gonna say you're not attractive. I mean you are, I wasn't- I didn't mean anything by it,” he bit the inside of his mouth lightly. 

 

Thomas snickered this time, “last time you were in my bed you said if something wasn't rough then where's the fun, now you're calling me undeniably attractive, Mr. Hamilton is there something you'd like to share?”

 

Alex’s chest moved up and down as he took in shaky breaths, “Thomas,” he said his voice like it was a request. As if Thomas’ very name was enough to get across what he wanted.

 

Before either of them could think to move in any direction they were interrupted by Alex’s phone vibrating in his pocket.

 

Alex wanted to curse Hercules’ name when Thomas moved from on top of him so he could answer it, giving him so privacy by saying he'd be back and wanted to change into night clothes in the bathroom.

 

Alex sighed, “Herc this better be good because it's past midnight and I was either about to make out with or have the life fucked out of me by Thomas Jefferson.”

 

“Woah there,” Hercules laughed, “I can call back in the morning.”

 

“No, no, it's fine, just go he's in the bathroom now.”

 

“Okay,” there was a pause before Hercules continued, “I told John.”

 

Alex popped up a bit at this, “and?’

 

“Well…” Hercules moved the phone and Alex beard the tired voice of John speak.

 

“Alex I swear this was the best night of my life,” his voice raspy, it always was right he'd been laid. Alex shook his head despite them not being able to see it.

 

“So,” Alex let out a long stream of laughter, “You two fucked and called me to tell me that?”

 

“Consider it pay back for all the times you got laid and called us on speaker.”

 

“Oh shut up,” Alex laughed, “I'm happy for you two, but Thomas should be back any second so-"

 

“Right, goodnight Alex, try and get some!”

 

“Working on it, working on it,” Alex laughed as they said goodbye and hang up.

 

“You know I can hear you through the walls, right?”

 

“Thomas-"

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys! I post stuff sometimes on my Tumblr so if you're ever like, "when's the next update?" Or have a question feel free to message me there!
> 
> Tumblr: SlytherinVulcan221B


	8. Lit Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Thomas overhears Alex's conversation with Hercules? Finally find out now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Hi, so... as usual I'm sorry for the late update, that shouldn't happen again (or at least not that long of a wait)

 

The Virginian stood in the doorway with a knowing smirk, he hadn’t even bothered to actually change. Alex pursed his lips together and brought his knees to his chest.

 

“I thought you were changing,” he said with a small almost explanatory voice.

 

“I forgot my clothes and didn’t want to interrupt,” he replied smoothly. He pushed himself away from the door, making sure shut and lock it behind himself before making his way over to the bed.

A warm tingle climbed up to Alex’s cheeks as he watched him walk forward. It seemed this night would be going as planned after all.

 

“Where were we?” Thomas questioned before taking the same position he had been in earlier, sitting on the bed, just above Alex, “I think you had something to say, Alexander.”

 

The secretary shivered as the Virginian brought a hand up to caress his cheek. “Thomas…”

 

“What is it you want?”

 

Alex shifted under him, “can we please stop talking, I know that’s an unusual request coming from me, but please.”

 

“Stop talking and do what?”

 

“Don’t tease me.”

 

“I want to hear you say what you want,” Thomas slowly pulled his ankles forward, making Alex lay out, completely flat against the bed.

 

“Thought you could hear through walls,” Alex tried.

 

“You weren’t talking to me then, darlin,” the older of the two began to trace shapes lightly over the smaller man’s waistline.

 

Allex’s breath became jagged as he slowly gave in, “y- you.”

 

“Me? What about me?”

 

Alex groaned, “Thomas stop fucking around and fuck me- oh!”

 

In one fluid motion Thomas’ lips were on Alex’s who eagerly accepted the kiss, wrapping his arms around Thomas’ neck. It didn’t take long for tongue to get involved as they moved against each other, a chain of lust holding them together.

 

Alex put his hands in Thomas’ hair and let out a small gasp, “your hair is so soft.”

 

Thomas laughed, “wanted to do that for a while?”

 

“Yes, oh, fuck,” their lips met again in and they pushed closer. Thomas began to kiss down Alex’s neck.

 

Thomas moved up a bit so that they both could take off their shirts as he reached around Alex to cup his butt with his hand, kneading it slowly.

 

Alex moaned as he moved his own hand around to palm at Thomas’ hardened cock beneath his pants.

 

“Those have to be tight,” he smirked.

 

“Darlin, if you want me to take off my pants that’s all you’ve got to say.”

 

“Want a little more off of you than your pants,” Alex admitted as he began to tug at the zipper and button to pull the jeans down, taking Thomas’ boxer-briefs with them, “fuck you’re bigger than I thought.”

 

“You think about my cock a lot, sweetheart?” Thomas laughed as he flipped over to put Alex on top of his chest.

 

“I think about you fucking me often...can I suck you?”

 

“How could I say no to that?”

 

Alex kissed his lips once more before moving between Thomas’ legs. He looked at the large member and kissed the tip before slowly pushing it into his mouth. Thomas threaded his hands into Alex’s hair, giving it a slight tug to see how he’d react. Alex moaned out, so he took a tighter hold and began to push his head down to take all of his cock, he expected him to cough or gag, but he didn’t, he just eagerly took every inch of it. As Thomas began to tug his hair harder Alex began to moan louder, enjoying the both painful and pleasurable sensation. He felt tears come to his eyes a he took the huge cock again and again. Alex loved it, pumping himself to the speed of his head bobbing. He’d hear quiet groans of pleasure from Thomas as reassurance that sent waves of pleasure through him as well.

 

All he could hear was him sucking cock and both he and Thomas’ unsteady breaths. A new sound took him a moment to process, but Thomas heard it immediately. A knock, and Alex had an idea who it’d be.

 

“Thomas, is Mr. Alex in your room? I wanted to talk to him,” the little girl said from behind the door.

Thomas sat up, moving Alext to his knees on the floor, keeping his cock in his mouth.

 

“Anna, honey it’s late, you should be in bed.”

 

“I know, I know, but I just need to talk to Mr. Alex… then I can go to bed.”

 

“Alex and I are watching a scary movie right now, sweetpea, he can talk to you once it’s over,” Thomas answered her like he was actually watching a movie. The casual tone of voice turned Alex all the way on as he tried to hold back a moan which ultimately came out as a whimper.

 

“When will it be over?” Anna asked, not daring to ask to see a horror movie with them, those were way too scary for her.

 

“Oh?” Thomas looked Alex in the eyes as he began to thrust in and out of his mouth roughly, Alex’s eyes rolled back as he felt himself getting closer to his own release, “Give us about half an hour, sweetheart.”

 

“Okay, I’ll be back.”

 

Thomas waited to hear her footsteps travel away from the door before turning his gaze back to Alex, “you alright down there, darlin?”

 

Alex hummed a yes and then mumbled, “gonna cum.”

 

“Is that so, wait for me?”

 

“Hurry,” Alex groaned.

 

Thomas snickered before going full speed ahead with his thrusts, hitting the back of Alex’s throat each time. Thomas lasted for a while, it was hard for Alex to hold on, but he liked being made to wait to cum.

 

“Alright, I’m close now, ready?”

 

“Please,” Alex mumbled.

 

At the last second possible, Thomas pulled his cock from his mouth and a stream of white came out him. Alex released himself quickly, resting his head on Thomas’ hip until the Virginian picked him up and pulled him on top of his chest.

 

“You last a long time,” Alex said catching his breath.

 

“It’s something I’m proud of,” Thomas laughed before kissing Alex’s lips, “that mouth of yours is good for something else other than talking I see.”

 

“Mm… my mouth can do a lot,” Alex smiled.

 

“I bet it can,” Thomas nuzzled into his neck before, softly dragging his teeth across his collar.

 

“You bite?”

 

“Only if you want me to.”

 

“Holding back on me?” Alex laughed.

 

Thomas smirked, “oh, you couldn’t have thought endurance was all I had?”

 

“I’d love to see what else you have to offer.”

 

“And I’d love to show you, but sadly I promised your attention to a little girl who needs to get back to bed as soon as possible.”

 

Alex sighed, “right, right, how about tomorrow?”

 

“Mm impatient, why don’t you come up at your lunch break?”

 

“I can do that, no interruptions?”

 

“None.”

 

“Are you two done watching the scary movie yet?”

 

“Give us five minutes, Anna,” Thomas called out, he kissed Alex’s cheek before they both slowly got off the bed to put clothes on.

 

Anna stood patiently at the door, waiting for her brother and Alex to come out.

Her eyes lit up with glee as she saw the door open, “hi!”

 

Alex laughed, “Hi, Anna.”

 

She tilted her head to the side, “was the movie really scary? Did you scream a bunch?”

 

“Huh?” Alex was puzzled by the question.

 

“Your voice sounds weird, like you’ve been screaming, one time my voice sounded weird after watching a scary movie because I didn’t stop screaming, that’s how your voice sounds.”

 

Thomas had to cover his mouth to keep himself from bursting out with a laugh, once he was sure he wasn’t going to die of laughter he smirked, “the movie was plenty scary wasn’t it Alex?”

 

Alex coughed, elbowing Thomas’ side in the process, “a few of the jump scares got me, I should be fine, what did you want Anna?”

 

For a moment she looked as though she had forgotten, but then suddenly her memory shook awake, “oh, yeah, for my princess dress-”

 

“Anna, it’s past midnight and you wanted to talk about a dress?”

 

“I had a dream about a really nice pink dress, it had ruffles, a big skirt, and really nice jewelry all over it.”

 

Alex gave a tired laugh, “how about I remember how you described the dress, and in the morning you if you don’t remember, I’ll remind you so you can draw it at camp, how does that sound?”

 

“Great!”

 

“Good, now you can go to bed,” Thomas said ushering her off to her room.

 

The child quickly waved goodbye as she headed into her room.

 

Alex leaned against the hallway wall, “and they say I’m full of energy.”

 

Thomas glanced back once before leaning down to lock lips with him once more, “we’ll see just how much energy you have tomorrow.”

 

“You never know, I just may outlast you,” Alex teased.

 

“I’ll take that as a challenge,” Thomas answered, he wished Alex could stay, but there was a nice view from watching him go.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and being so patient, you can follow me on Tumblr @SlytherinVulcan221B


	9. First Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex goes to Thomas for lunch as planned with some advice from Lafayette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update that isn't months late, could it be a summertime miracle? I'm working on updating every other week, but sometimes things don't go as planned however, you can expect updates at least once a month or so.

The next morning for Alexander seemed to drag on, every minute an hour and every hour seemed like an eternity away from his lunch break. Sally had gone out to run a few errands while Anna was at camp and he didn’t really talk to the other employees as much aside from a few ‘good morning’ ‘nice weather today’ and other greetings. He sighed with his hands fiddling at his desk. He did not really have much work to do, this job was essentially just sending emails with everyone’s schedules, more and more he realized this easy job was given to him as an excuse to reward him for saving Anna, he might as well have been being paid to stay in a resort with top notch wifi. In his boredom Alex figured he would email Professor Washington, he always enjoyed getting random lengthy emails from his student, or at least that is what Alex told himself. 

 

“I should have just went with Sally,” Alex grumbled to himself as he spun around in his office chair, noon just couldn’t come fast enough. 

“Fuck, why do I want him so bad?” 

 

……

 

Thomas’ morning seemed to drag, but luckily he had company. 

 

“He offered?!”

 

Thomas nodded proudly, “Lafayette, it was great, his mouth was perfect, until my sister showed up that is-”

 

“She walked in!?”

 

“No, lower your voice before someone hears you,” Thomas quieted him, “no, she just was on the other side of the door.”

 

Lafayette clung to his pillow like a child being told an intense fireside story, “what happened next?”

 

“Well, I couldn’t ignore my sister, but I wasn’t done yet either, so I told her we were watching a scary movie and he’d talk to her later,” Thomas filled in.

 

“Poor Alexander probably could not believe it,” he laughed. 

 

“He looked surprised, but you know what?” Thomas said leaning in.

 

“What?” 

 

“He loved it.”

 

Lafayette smirked, “now, Thomas, don’t tease me with what I’m not getting.”

 

“You said you wanted details,” Thomas laughed, “I can’t help that I got one of the best, if not the best blowjob ever from the guy.”

“I will just have to live… vicariously through you. He is coming later today, yes? So that you might uh… finish what was started?”

 

Thomas nodded, “around lunch, yes, but I have a lot planned for today.”

 

“Mm enjoy yourself, you make me wish I had gone to the amusement park that dah,” Lafayette mused aloud, then checked his phone for time, “it is close to eleven now, so I will leave you to get ready for your meeting with Alexander, maybe even stop by and say hello on my way out.”

 

The Virginian locked eyes with the Frenchman and sighed, “just don’t call yourself making off with him.”

 

“I would never, jusqu’a la prochaine fois.”

 

“See you,” Thomas walked him to the door and lied back down on his bed, thinking about what was to come with a certain secretary.

 

……

 

Lafayette had meant what he said about stopping by to say hello to Alexander and made his way to the man’s room. 

He smiled warmly at seeing the door was open, Alex just spinning away in his chair. He laughed to himself then knocked on the frame. 

It was amusing to see him jump in surprise, stopping the chair from spinning.

 

“H- hi Lafayette.”

 

“Bonjour, having fun with work I see.”

 

“Oh,” Alex shrugged, “not much to do.”

 

“Except for a certain Virginian, no?”

 

Alex stammered, “w- what!?”

 

“I am only messing with you,” Lafayette laughed, but noticed a distinct blush spread upon Alex’s face, “may I?”

 

“Oh, yeah, sure come in,” Alex moved over to the loveseat in his bedroom so he could sit next to Lafayette. 

 

“I haven’t gotten to talk to you in a while, has it been busy around here lately?”

 

Alex shrugged, “nothing really, Anna’s running for president of the camp, which is kind of my fault.”

 

Lafayette laughed, “so I have heard from Thomas,” leaning back Lafayette smiled to himself, “you know Thomas’ favorite color is purple...random fun fact about him.”

 

Alex laughed, “that is a random fact… what’s your favorite color?”

 

“Hm…” Lafayette thought for a moment before saying, “I suppose blue, but like a very nice royal blue, yes.”

 

The secretary nodded, “mine is green… like money.”

 

“Not all money is green, cher,” the Frenchman laughed, “but I get your point.”

 

“So uh… Thomas told you about last night?” Alex asked shyly. 

 

“He told me as much as you probably told your friends,” Lafayette said smoothly.

 

“Oh… damn,” Alex laughed, “so everything? Did he say anything… opinionated?”

 

Lafayette nodded with a grin, “oh, he is absolutely enthralled with you and your mouth of course.”

 

Alex wanted to ask for more details, but his alarm telling him to get ready went off, he quickly turned it off, but Lafayette understood.

 

“I should be heading out, James and I are going to another lecture at Rowan.”

 

Lafayette bid him farewell and couldn't help but to congratulate himself on being an amazing wingman.

  
  


Alex looked at the clothes he had laid out and arched his eyebrow at them, Thomas’ favorite color was purple, huh?

 

Interesting. 

 

Alex’s outfit of choice changed with this new information about the Virginian. He wore a purple satin shirt and black leggings, as well as violet boxer briefs underneath them. It wasn't like he planned on keeping the clothes on for long, but it felt nice. Alex stood in front of the mirror for a few seconds, pulling at his clothes and then finally swatting his own hand away. 

 

_ It's fine  _ he told himself, he didn't understand why he even bothered with wearing Thomas’ favorite color. He never got this excited about casual sex before, so why now?

He dismissed the question and headed out, it didn't matter anyway. He shook whatever gitters remained within him out and stood up straighter, heading towards Thomas’ room.

 

“Oh, look at you,” Thomas stood at the frame of his bedroom door with a sultry grin on his face, “don't you just look good enough to take a bite out of.”

 

“That's the plan isn't?” Alex questioned before moving forward, pressing his body against Thomas’ he flashed a smirk at him before burying his head into his neck and beginning softly kiss the same spot.

 

“Excited?”

 

“I'm not the only one,” Alex laughed as he gestured to the hardon Thomas was now sporting through his pants.

 

Thomas slowly grinded against him, “ready to have some fun?”

Alex let out a soft purring sound and Thomas took it as a yes, spinning him into his room and locking the door behind them. 

 

They were both trying to jump out of their clothes upon making contact with the bed. Thomas practically tore off Alex’s skin tight pants and unbuttoned his shirt, but upon seeing the shades of purple he ran a hand over Alex’s body.

 

“Who told you to wear purple?”

 

“Maybe I just like the color,” Alex said as he began to tug at Thomas’ pants. The Virginian bent down and one of his nipples into his mouth. 

 

The secretary let out a low moan, “mhm,” he groaned as Thomas dragged his teeth over the sensitive skin before slowly applying pressure, easing up as Alex began to get more aroused by, playing a game to get an answer. 

 

“L- Lafayette told me,” he finally admitted, “please fuck me now.”

 

“Let's not rush things now, darlin,” Thomas palmed at Alex’s cock through his underwear, “you look so delicious, I want to savor this meal.”

 

Thomas leaned up to kiss Alex on the lips before moving away to his collar, it started off as a mixture of soft kisses and light sucking at the skin, but the soon the soft and tender sensations were replaced by teeth leaving marks down his body. Alex was losing himself in the pleasure. He arched his body into Thomas only to have it pushed back down on the bed. 

 

“Be patient.”

 

“Lunch breaks don't last forever,” Alex complained.

 

“I'm aware,” Thomas said smirking, “it'd be such a shame to ruin these underwear, as he pulled at the waist band. He waited another moment, lightly toying with Alex’s cock before taking it in his mouth through the fabric.

 

It sent shivers down Alexander’s body and made him curl his toes in anticipation, “fuck Thomas.”

 

“Eventually,” the Virginian replied. He enjoyed watching Alex squirm under him with impatience. His usually tied back hair was sprawled around him in a mess as he let out groans of both frustration and pleasure at the teasing. 

 

“Thomas please,” he began to beg despite himself.

 

“You said you wanted to outlast me darlin, keep it up and you won't last a minute more.”

 

Alex had completely forgotten about that and was at the point of not caring, but decided to go along with it, “hmph,” he sighed.

 

Thomas chuckled at his reaction before slowly pulling down Alex’s underwear discarding it to the floor and taking his length in his mouth fully. Alex rolled his hips, his eyes glazed with enjoyment.

 

“That feels so good.”

 

Thomas hummed around him before moving his hands around Alex’s waist to cup his ass, massaging it with both of his hands. Alex lost all hope of outlasting Thomas, at least for the day. 

 

“Thomas, I'm gonna-’

 

“No, you're not,” Thomas said removing his mouth off of him.

 

“Wha-"

 

“Your lunch break is over, darlin.”

 

Alex groaned, “you… you fucking edged me!”

 

Thomas kissed Alex’s shocked face and whispered in his ear, “the fun has only just begun, I'll make sure wait was worth it after dinner… consider this the first course.”

 

Alex couldn't help but to let out a moan, “you're a fucking tease, you know that?”

 

“Mm you wanted to see what else I had for you, I'm doing what you wanted, sugar.”

 

Alex rolled his eyes, but had to admit he was curious to see what Thomas had put together for the evening. Whatever it was, it put the gitters Alex had before right back in their place at the bottom of his stomach. 

 

Thomas Jefferson was going to ruin him.

And Alexander Hamilton wanted to be absolutely wrecked by him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading comments and kudos are always appreciated with much love!
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr if you'd like (I will follow back)- username: SlytherinVulcan221B, I   
> Link: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/slytherinvulcan221b


	10. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas finishes what he had started at lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got a chance to update this!   
> Thank you to everyone who left comments/kudos, they really make my day. I hope everyone enjoys what I think was a very anticipated chapter.

Alexander Hamilton did not pout all day because he did not get the fucking of a lifetime as he had expected to during his lunch break. He would never, he was far too professional to do such a thing, he had self control. If you would ask him what to call what he actually had been doing all day he would tell you he was wearing a scowl which was perfectly acceptable at work. 

He walked around the house with a cloud of agitation hovering over him. 

How could Thomas have that kind of self control, to get so into the moment and then stop without prompting? Alex shook it off, he could play that game too he decided, and then quickly changed his mind, that was actually not a game he wanted to play. No, it would not be his goal to stay in control, simply to make Thomas lose control first. Alex dashed into his room to change, video calling Hercules to set up something that the secretary knew would work in his favor. 

When he emerged he was dressed in an outfit Thomas wouldn’t be able to resist. He had on a short sleeve purple satin shirt with dark pants, finishing off the look with a black belt and black shoes with a blazer that hugged his frame perfectly. Alex didn’t know how Hercules did it, but he didn’t want to question his friend’s genius too much. 

 

“And you’re sure this isn’t doing too much?” Alex asked tugging at the shirt once more. 

 

“Alex he loves purple, of course dressing in it is a good idea, although I’m still not too sure how I feel about you fucking my boss’ son, but whatever.”

 

“Don’t be like that Herc, it’s just casual sex, nothing else, it’ll be fine, no drama, no stress,” the secretary promised.

 

“I’ll believe that for my own sake more than yours,” Hercules laughed, “alright, go have a nice evening, Alex.”

 

“Thanks again Hercules,” Alex said before hanging up. 

 

Alex went into the hall with a devilish smirk as he licked his lips with anticipation, “I’m so gonna get him back.”

 

A tiny giggle came from the corner of the hall. 

 

Alex blinked before sighing, “Anna…? Is that you?”

 

Without surprise Anna popped out of the corner, “Hi Mr. Alex,” she said running to greet him. 

 

“Hi, Anna,” Alex laughed, “were you looking for me? Did you need something?” he asked bending at the knee to get to her level.

 

“Oh, yeah my brother wanted me to get you, I can take you to him,” she said with a big grin, already taking Alex’s hand and tugging him along. Alex wasn’t surprised to see Sally not far away down the hall.

 

“Oh! I almost forgot,” Anna said giggling away, “who are you getting back?”

 

“Oh,” damn, she had heard that, “someone played a little prank on me, but I’m gonna get them back for it… with a little prank of my own.”

 

Anna accepted the answer, but naturally Sally sent him a skeptical eyebrow raise Alex simply shrugged his shoulders in response, the look in his eyes clearly saying he would explain later. 

 

Anna led them to the living room where Thomas was sitting on the couch with his friends James and Lafayette.

 

“Ta da! See, I told you I could find him,” Anna said waving her hands around Alex as if he had managed to vanish and she had retrieved him. 

 

“I see you did,” Thomas didn’t even try to hide the way he looked Alex up and down, Anna was so taken with Alex’s ‘shiny’ shirt that she did not notice, Sally had an idea about what was going on already, and his friends were fully aware, and couldn’t blame him. 

 

“You look nice in purple,” Lafayette said with a teasing grin, “I think blue would be a fitting color too-”

 

“Ehem,” James interrupted Lafayette before he could go on with his flirting, “the show gentlemen, would hate for us to be late.”

 

“What show?” Alex asked as he walked all the way down the stairs.

 

Thomas coughed, “the adult show that we all said we’d be going to tonight, remember?”

 

Alex had no clue what Thomas was talking about, but it was obviously something being used to get them off the hook with Anna, the poor thing was already pouting at the thought of both her brother and Alex leaving her behind to go have fun.  

 

“Oh, that show, right, I don’t know how I forgot,” Alex said exaggeratedly. 

 

“Thomas said I can’t go,” Anna said tugging at Alex’s shirt, “I wanted to come with you.”

 

Alex couldn’t help but be melted by the little girl’s sad eyes, silently asking him to tell Thomas to let her go, Anna had really grown on him, “I’ll tell you what, how about Saturday when I’m off of work and you’re out of camp we’ll work on your campaign.”

 

“Really!?” She perked up excitedly. 

 

“Really,” he promised.

 

She gave a cheer and goodbye hugs to everyone, Alex had managed to save them all from the tears of a little girl that probably had the power to make them sit through episode after episode of Paw Patrol. 

 

Lafayette and James shared one car and Alex and Thomas took went together in one, which Alex didn’t question at first. 

 

“Poor Anna, she really couldn’t come to the show?” Alex asked Thomas as they buckled up. 

 

Thomas couldn’t help but to laugh, “well, no, she couldn’t go to the show because there isn’t a show… at least not one we’ll be seeing.”

 

“Oh, so then where-” Alex looked out the window to see Lafayette take the upcoming exit which Thomas completely ignored, “um... Thomas?”

 

“Darlin’ just believe me when I say you’re gonna love this surprise,” Thomas said looking ahead at the road. 

 

Alex nodded, “can I get a hint?”

 

Thomas twisted his lip and then went on, “let’s just say if lunch was first course, it’s time to finish the meal.”

 

The secretary couldn’t help the light blush that spread across his cheeks at the mentioning of their activities at lunch. Alex waited a moment and then decided to give something a try, resting his hand on Thomas thigh. He tried to make it look casual, but Thomas still let out a chuckle upon noticing it. 

 

Thomas knew exactly what Alex was playing at, from the purple attire to the hand resting on him, it aroused a competitive nature in him. 

It felt only natural for him to tease Alex back, “you know I almost considered just taking you upstairs to my room, when you came down dressed in purple again, your ass just looked so good in those pants. I would have taken you upstairs and fucked you until your ass was as purple as those pants you’re wearing. The only thing that saved you from that was I knew Anna would want to spend the evening with you and I love my sister, but I was not keen on sacrificing another opportunity to fuck that nice ass of yours because of another interruption. “

 

Thomas hadn’t even touched him and Alex was flustered to say the least, his hips moved for a touch that wasn’t even there yet. His eyes fluttered shut, he let Thomas talk more.

 

“But you know what, darlin?” Thomas didn’t wait for him to respond, “no one is gonna be there to save your ass where we’re going.”

 

“Fuck,” was all Alex could bring himself to mumble. 

 

“Oh, like you’ve never been before,” Thomas replied smoothly, “you’re in for a long night.” 

 

Alex shifted in his seat, “if I were to just let you win this… is pulling over and fucking me in the car an option?”

 

Thomas laughed, “let me win? And sorry, darlin, but considering that we’re driving on a bridge, no.”

Alex rolled his eyes before laughing himself, “worth the try. And yes, let you win you did not win yet.”

 

“Is that right?” Thomas’ southern accent dripped through each word, “let’s face it sweetheart, I could make you cum in your pants, make you lose whatever is left of your self control.”

 

“You could not,” Alex denied, “you know what, I’ll make you a deal, you manage to get me to cum in my pants, you win and we try a sexual fantasy of your choice, I win, and we do something I want to do.”

 

Thomas nodded along with Alex’s bet, “okay, that’s fair, wanna hear what I plan to do after I win?”

 

Alex looked at him in disbelief, “you didn’t win!”

 

“But we both know I’m going to,” Thomas said with a grin that set Alex ablaze.

 

“Fuck you, I’m winning this just to get that stupid grin off your face,” Alex said defensively, “you’re going down.”

 

Thomas took the next exit, “we’ll see about that.”

 

When Alex looked out his window he saw a big city greeting him. It wasn’t New York of course, but he recognized it. Philadelphia. Alex looked on in absolute adoration as Thomas drove through the traffic of the Old City section, iconic old houses and historical sites, all lined up one after another. 

 

“Okay, so you should have prepared me for this kind of a history trip,” Alex said practically hanging out the window, “holy shit can we see the Liberty Bell? I want to see-”

 

“It’s way after hours, it’ll be closed to the public, we can go tomorrow,” Thomas said smiling, “i didn’t know you liked history so much.”

 

“Are you kidding? I love it! The new American Revolution museum is open isn’t it? Can we go there too?”

 

Thomas couldn’t help but to smile at his interest in Philadelphia, “sure thing, darlin, how about a tour of the city? I know a good place to grab lunch, they’ve got a fandom theme.”

 

“Really!?” Alex asked excitedly, as if they’d drive by the place any second. 

 

“Really,” Thomas said before pulling into a parking garage.

 

They exited the car after parking and began walking towards a restaurant Alex recognized the name of. 

 

“Thomas we are not going there to eat… are we?” Alex said with pursed lips.

 

“We are,” Thomas answered him, “the food is good.”

 

“It’s one of the most expensive restaurants in the city,” Alex protested, “it’s almost fifty dollars a person, not counting drinks or an appetizer-”

 

Thomas stopped him before he could go on, pulling the smaller man into a short kiss, “calm down, for one I am paying, before you complain I’ll remind you of the time you helped Anna make posters for her candidacy, and lastly, I would like to spoil you a bit, is that alright with you, darlin?”

 

Alex studied his face for a bit before swallowing with a slow nod, “I guess… okay. Thank you,” he accepted genuinely.

 

Thomas leaned in and kissed his cheek, “come on.”

 

If having Thomas pay for a super expensive dinner was not enough to shock Alex, then being greeted as, “Mr. Jefferson’s date” and being taken to a private dining area was more than enough to leave Alex speechless. There was already a bottle of wine sitting on the table of Thomas’ choosing. 

 

Alex sat down and stared at the menu for a brief second before Thomas took the menu away from him.

 

“I was reading-”

 

“Nope, you’re getting what you actually want to eat, not the least expensive thing on the menu,” The Virginian tucked the menu behind his own and scanned over it, “do you like lobster?”

 

Alex was ready to just give up on the idea of Thomas not splurging that night, so he relented to a nod, “yes, I like lobster. “

 

“What kind of steak do you like?”

 

Alex shrugged, “I’ll eat anything… ribeye is okay,” Alex finally decided, “but it isn’t like the only one I’d eat.”

 

Thomas nodded, “mhm.”

 

“Why are you doing all this anyways?” Alex asked taking a sip from his glass of wine, “I mean you don’t have to go to all the trouble.”

 

“It isn’t trouble, I told you at lunch I’d make the wait worth it, I’m making it worth it.”

 

“All I wanted was your cock, but okay,” Alex said with a pout like expression that remained on his face only momentarily before letting out a small gasp as Thomas’ hand rested on his thigh. 

 

“Don’t rush your courses cher, la patience est une vertu,” he whispered, moving his hand up to palm Alex’s length through his pants, getting a confused reaction from Alex’s body. He first moved to open his legs, then close them, completely conflicted on how he wanted to reacted. 

 

Alex wet his lips and quickly realized, “wait, you- you know French?”

 

“I studied it in France, actually how I met Lafayette,” Thomas revealed. 

 

Alex was at a loss. 

 

All of the things Lafayette said. 

All of the things  _ he  _ had said, and Thomas had been fully aware of it. 

 

Thomas smirked, “still want Lafayette to come visit you at night?” 

 

Alex groaned and then flashed Thomas a cocky grin,  “mm… is Lafayette going to tease me like you or is he gonna fuck me? Because- fu-”

 

Alex’s tease was cut off by a slow stroke to his growing erection, he whimpered, “I’d like it if you visited me at night.”

 

“Hm? Sorry didn’t catch that,” Thomas’ strokes became more confident as Alex wiggled beneath his touch, only disappearing with the appearance of their waiter, but once they left them in private again Thomas’ hand was there, stroking his hardening length through his pants. 

 

“I…” Alex bit the corner of his lip, “want you, Thomas.”

 

“All you had to say,” Thomas pulled his hand back as if he hadn’t done anything at all.

 

Alex didn’t like the loss of his touch and despite his own reservations found himself saying what he really wanted before he could even think about it, “please don’t stop.”

 

Thomas smiled at him, “be patient, dinner will be served soon.”

 

For some reason, Alex did not think Thomas meant their actual food. 

 

Once they finished dinner and Alex was done having what resembled a heart attack over the bill they headed back to the car. Thomas started the car and glanced over at Alex again before leaning over to the passenger seat where Alex expectantly accepted. The kiss began soft, tender, but it didn’t take long for pure desire to take the wheel. Alex moved closer to the Virginian until he found himself pulled onto his lap with Thomas’ arm around his waist. 

 

It felt so,  _ so  _  good. It felt like indulging in a craving you held on to for days and finally got to have what you’d been waiting for and it was more than worth the wait. 

 

Thomas’ tongue roamed his mouth before moving away to kiss whatever skin he could get to around Alex’s neck, sucking and biting it just hard enough to leave a mark. Alex felt like he was swallowing his moans as they came out gargled and needful. 

 

“Please… fuck, please,” he whispered into Thomas as he entangled his hand in his hair. 

 

Thomas easily unfastened Alex’s pants letting him grind down into his lap, the air condition wasn’t nearly enough to drive away the heat between them. Alex was at his limit, he could feel it. 

 

“Mm.. Thomas… close,” was all he managed to get out. 

 

“Cum,” Thomas mumbled into yet another neck kiss, “for me,” he finished clearly. 

 

Alex let out a whimper as he came in Thomas’ lap, locking his lips with Thomas once more before letting his head drop to his should, enjoying the moment. 

 

They sat in the car with only the sound of the traffic outside the garage and their breathing. 

 

“We should get going,” Thomas said running his hand down Alex’s back.

 

“Do we actually have to or..?”

Thomas gave him a short laugh before putting him in his seat, “don’t worry, the night is still young.”

 

Somehow, they managed to get to a hotel Thomas has booked a room in for the night. Each step they took in the hallway was resisting the urge to sprint to the room. Once they got inside, they were quick to pick up where they had left off in the car. They undressed themselves as if their clothes had caught on fire, falling into the bed, and repositioning themselves to carry on seamlessly.

 

Thomas hung over Alex, locking him in heated kisses as they moved against each other. Every inch of skin had to be touched, or that's the way it felt like as they raked their hands around each other's bodies. Thomas’ love bites became rougher and more pleasurable. Alex let himself be moved however Thomas positioned him, his only desire at the moment was the fulfillment of a need that burned hot within him. 

 

“Thomas hurry,” he groaned out of frustration as he felt a finger circle around his entrance, but not push beyond the rim.

 

“Mm,” Thomas pulled away for a moment completely.

 

“Tho-!” Alex had already begun to protest.

 

“Do you have something against lube?” Thomas asked showing him a small bottle of said substance, “you might like pain, but I'm sure you'll appreciate taking a second for this.” 

 

Thomas put a generous amount on his fingers before running his thumb along his entrance. 

Alex pushed into the touch with a groan, “Thomas stop teasing me, just fuck me.”

 

“You are so damn impatient,” Thomas rolled his eyes before before pushing a finger into the waiting hole. 

 

Alex moaned in brief satisfaction, wrapping his arms around Thomas and gripping on to his back. 

 

Thomas moved his fingers with purpose, as he added more, Alex could feel the difference, and it was so good. His fingers were practically tearing him to shreds, with the added feeling of Thomas’ other hand cradling his head, his fingers threading through it sending warm waves all over his body. 

 

Thomas took his time with Alex. He had the rest of the summer to try other, more adventurous things with him, and intended to utilize every moment he had until Alex went back to New York. 

The sounds Alex made were captivating and Thomas was willing to put in whatever he had to to erect those sounds and more from Alex. 

Alex’s whining moved them into what they had both been anticipating. Thomas took out his considerable length and Alex tried to stifle a not so sexy snicker of joy. 

Despite the heat of the moment, Thomas found it… cute, is the word that would describe it he supposed. 

 

He held Alex’s jaw, kissing him once more before slowly lining himself up at his entrance. They were so close they could feel each movement they made. Once Thomas finally pushed the tip in Alex hungrily held onto his shoulders, begging for more and this Virginian would not deny him his desires. Alex took him all the way in, moaning as they fell into a comfortable pace. Thomas’ strokes were deep, quick, and steady, but he paced himself. Sometimes breaking from the pattern to tease, bringing Alex closer and closer to the edge. 

 

“S-so good,” the secretary lost his grip around his boss’ son and stuffed them into the folds of the blanket below him, twisting his hands, “Thomas.”

 

Thomas captured his lips in another kiss, their tongues meeting for a brief moment before he pulled away, “I think I can get you to say my name a bit louder than that, what do you think darlin?”

 

Alex let out a breathy laugh, “you can try.”

 

“Mm all of these challenges,” Thomas purred into his neck, “shame you lose them… well, shame for you, not so much for me.”

 

Alex felt teeth graze his collar, Thomas played with the skin by adding and taking away pressure. Alex gasped out of surprise as he felt Thomas’ fingers toy with his nipple.

 

“T- Thomas-”

 

“Can’t hear you,” Thomas mumbled. 

 

“Mm…” Alex took in a hesitant breath, “Thomas…”

 

“What was that?” 

 

Each thrust came faster and more forceful than the last. Alex knew he was not going to last much longer. 

 

“Thomas!”

 

The tirade went on. 

 

“Thomas… fu- fu- FUCK, I’m gonna cum-”

Alex came moaning Thomas’ name shaking as he babbled incoherently. Thomas came on his stomach, lying down next to him as they both caught their breath. The Virginian waited a moment before tugging the secretary into his arms, wrapping his arms around him as he kissed the top of his head.

 

Alex didn’t usually get cuddled after casual sex. 

 

That was what that had been, right?

 

Right?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!  
> Follow me on Tumblr, I will follow back-
> 
> SlytherinVulcan221B

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!  
> My tumblr link https://slytherinvulcan221b.tumblr.com/ feel free to drop by, I'm still pretty new to using it though


End file.
